


Playing Those Mind Games Forever

by Jacie



Category: NCIS
Genre: 2013 NCIS Big Bang, Alternate Reality, Big Bang Challenge, Crime Scenes, Episode: s03e03 Mind Games, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Games, Murder, Rape, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle Boone, a serial killer on death row for murdering several young men, is only a few days from his execution. He says he’ll make a deal. If he is allowed to meet with the man who tracked him down and arrested him, one NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he’ll tell him where the remains of the rest of his victims can be found. Gibbs wrestles with the fact that Boone killed his first lover and now has taken an interest in his current lover, Special Agent Tony DiNozzo.<br/>This is an Alternate Reality version of the episode S3-03 Mind Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Projecting Our Images In Space And In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to kaylashay for her awesome artwork!
> 
> Much gratitude to naemi for her beta services. The story is far more polished thanks to her help. Any remaining mistakes are my own as I definitely muddled about with the story after she's seen it and don't always follow good advice as it is presented.
> 
>  
> 
> This story was written for 2013 NCIS Big Bang

  


**Lyrics to _Mind Games_ by John Lennon**

We're playing those mind games together  
Pushing the barriers planting seeds  
Playing the mind guerrilla  
Chanting the Mantra peace on earth  
We all been playing those mind games forever  
Some kinda druid dudes lifting the veil  
Doing the mind guerrilla  
Some call it magic the search for the grail

Love is the answer and you know that for sure  
Love is a flower you got to let it grow

So keep on playing those mind games together  
Faith in the future out of the now  
You just can't beat on those mind guerrillas  
Absolute elsewhere in the stones of your mind  
Yeah we're playing those mind games together  
Projecting our images in space and in time

Yes is the answer and you know that for sure  
Yes is surrender you got to let it go

So keep on playing those mind games together  
Doing the ritual dance in the sun  
Millions of mind guerrillas  
Putting their soul power to the karmic wheel  
Keep on playing those mind games together  
Raising the spirit of peace and love  
(I want you to make love, not war  
I know you've heard it before)

 

With the window opened to a slight breeze, the thin, delicate curtains rose and fell. In the cool air outside, the leaves on the old oak swayed and danced as if the winds were their partner at a prestigious Washington DC ball. Glimpses of sunbeams found their way through the foliage, waltzing across the window sill to the very bed itself. Jethro lay awake, watching as the sunlight danced across his sleeping partner’s skin.

Relaxing in the early dawn, Jethro ran his fingers through Tony’s hair. Inhaling deeply, he easily recognized the scent of his partner even with his eyes closed. Gently grazing his fingertips along the bare skin of his lover’s arm, Jethro dropped kisses along his shoulder. He hoped he wouldn’t disturb Tony’s sleep as he remembered the sexual encounter they’d shared only a few hours before. Leaning forward, he pressed tender kisses against the nape of Tony’s neck, lazily sliding his arm across his waist as he spooned in close behind him.

“Tell me we don’t have to go in to work today,” said a muffled voice.

Jethro smiled and kissed the back of Tony’s neck. “You know we do.”

“Can’t we call in sick?”

“Wouldn’t work. Jen won’t believe we’re both sick.”

Finally opening his eyes, Tony rolled over to face Jethro. “Can we call in perpetually horny?”

“That is not a legitimate reason for missing work.”

“Well, it should be,” insisted Tony.

Pulling him closer, Jethro pressed a deep, lingering kiss against his lips. “There is nothing I would rather do than stay here with you, in bed, all day long.”

“But?”

“But we both have jobs to do.”

“And?”

“And we are both going to get up, dress and go in to work.”

Tossing the top sheet aside, Tony leapt to his feet, smiling broadly. “We still have time for a little fun in the shower.”

His smile was contagious as he clasped Jethro’s hand and pulled him to his feet and into an embrace. Nuzzling against Jethro’s ear, Tony nibbled at the lobe and whispered softly, “We can be just a little bit late, can’t we?”

“I have a meeting with the director first thing this morning. Can’t be late.”

Leading the way to the bathroom, Tony tugged Jethro along behind him. “Then we better hurry up and get the dirty stuff out of the way.”

*N*C*I*S*

Miles away, a Sussex County Prison van pulled onto an old farm road, driving slowly, trying to avoid the ruts. One Sheriff’s car preceded it and three other vehicles followed behind. When the caravan arrived at an abandoned barn, they stopped. Several men congregated around the van, watching intently. The guards rounded the back and removed their prisoner who stood still, taking in a deep breath of air as he surveyed the land.

“It’s good to be home,” he said. With a nod to the weathered building, he led the group to the older structure which stood a short distance from the house.

A chilling wind blew through the deteriorated barn, causing aged shutters to bang against the wooden walls and old sagging beams to creak and moan. Dirt and scattered bits of hay made up the floor, allowing small clouds of dust to rise up into the air, dance and linger as the group pushed their way through. The only one who seemed relaxed was the man wearing the orange jumpsuit and chains. Closing his eyes, he took in another deep breath. The barn felt like home as the memories came flooding back to him.

“What are you pulling here, Boone? You said you would lead us to the bodies.”

“Patience, Warden. I said there was evidence in the barn that I had left behind. Up there.” Boone indicated the loft with a swift nod.

“Jason, why don’t you climb up there and take a look?” ordered the Sheriff.

“Why me?” stammered the thin deputy.

“Come on, kid. We don’t have all day. Get up there and check it out.”

Jason was the newest and youngest deputy on his force. Boone smiled as he watched the dark-haired deputy climb up the wooden ladder, nervously picking his way through cobwebs and spitting out dust and straw on his way up.

“I don’t see anything,” he reported quickly.

“You got your eyes open?” asked the Sheriff, in his heavy drawl. “Using your flashlight might help, too. Step off that ladder and have a good look around up there.”

Among the Sheriff, the Warden and half a dozen others standing in the barn below, only Boone continued to smile as the young deputy gingerly looked around the loft. 

“Found something,” Jason yelled down after a few minutes.

“Bones?”

“No. Nothing like that. It’s an old glass jar with some liquid and pink stuff inside.”

“Bring it on down. Boone? There aren’t any bodies in that loft, are there?”

“One thing at a time, Sheriff. I thought we’d start with my trophies.”

“Trophies?”

“Tongues. My favorite sexual organ,” Boone explained smugly.

The unsettling disclosure startled Jason, causing him to miss a rung on the old ladder. As he scrambled to catch himself, he released the jar, allowing it to fall. Every man in the group held his breath as they waited for it to hit the ground and shatter. Instead, it was cushioned by a few inches of piled up hay and dirt.

“Solid,” commented Boone. “They don’t usually make glass that thick anymore. That’s for sure.”

Another deputy leaned over to pick up the jar while Jason dusted himself off.

“Sheriff, there’s got to be at least twenty tongues in here. Do you think they’re human?”

“Pack up the evidence and tag it. Turn it all over to Forensics when we get back. Are you done, Boone, or are there any other trophies around that you’d like to point out?”

Boone smirked casually. “I think that’s enough for one day.”

“What about the bodies?”

“I’ll make you a deal, Sheriff. If you can find the man who put me in these chains, NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and let me talk to him, I will tell him where the rest of the remains are.”

“You probably don’t even remember where they are.”

“Actually, Sheriff, I do.” Closing his eyes once more, Boone shivered slightly as he reveled in the memories. “I remember every moment I spent with them.” Opening his eyes, he smiled at the Sheriff. “I remember everything I did with each one. I remember the last breath each one took. And I know where each and every body wound up. I know some were found, but there are more. There are so many more bodies out there just waiting to be rediscovered.”

*N*C*I*S*

Late into the evening, Jethro sat in his spare bedroom, only a sleeping calico cat keeping him company. He was settled onto the bed with a small wooden chest in his lap. Opening it up, he glanced through the old, fading photos and notes, some in Shannon’s handwriting and some in his own. His mind wandered back to when they first met. They had only been in their teens.

_Shannon had been outed at his high school and his parents had thought it would be best to send their son away. Shannon’s aunt and uncle lived in Stillwater and ran a shop. Actually, they ran two stores. His aunt ran a dress shop and his uncle ran a Tuxedo rental and tailor place next door with a connecting doorway opened between the two businesses._

_The move had been heavenly for Shannon. He had always loved clothes and wanted to become a designer. It was all he had ever dreamed about. He learned so much about style from his aunt and about tailoring from his uncle. As soon as he moved in he was eager to help out where he could. His favorite thing to do was to spend hours dressing the mannequins and designing the displays._

With a smile on his lips and a photo of a very young Shannon in his hands, Jethro remembered the first time he looked up into the shop’s window and saw him working. 

_He had attracted Shannon’s attention, too. When Shannon had smiled broadly and winked at him, Jethro was caught off guard. He’d always thought of himself as an outcast and didn’t know what to make of the young newcomer and his enchanting smile._

_Shannon was lean, and not as tall as Jethro, with reddish hair and green eyes. They didn’t talk the first time their eyes had met, but Jethro decided to make that part of the street a place he should walk past each and every day. If he didn’t see Shannon working in the shop, he would keep walking up and down the sidewalk until he either caught a glance of him or had to get himself home for dinner before his dad yelled at him for being late._

_When he finally gained the courage to enter the shop one day, Jethro had invited Shannon to join him for a soda. Before the summer began, the pair would find secluded places where they could sneak off to and hold hands, eventually kissing privately. Jethro himself didn’t understand why he felt so drawn to Shannon, but he did know that he found him irresistible. Shannon seemed rather fond of Jethro as well._

_The other local teens poked fun of the odd pair as Jethro was known as a surly, temperamental street fighter, while Shannon was all smiles and slightly effeminate in his mannerisms. Jethro never accepted how the other teen boys made fun of the relationship. Although Shannon always smiled and said it meant nothing, Jethro knew better._

_Sometimes Shannon would bite his lip and look off into the sky and Jethro knew he was daydreaming of being in a place where he could be who he wanted to be, who he was meant to be, and where he would be accepted for it._

_One day when they were off alone together, Jethro declared bluntly, “I’m joining the Marines.”_

_There was no mistaking the surprise in Shannon’s expression and voice. “You’re doing what?”_

_“I have to get out of Stillwater. Every time I see Chuck and Ed and the rest of those guys, I just want to kill them. If I stay here, something really bad is going to happen. And how would I make a living? I don’t want to be a shopkeeper. I don’t want to work in the mines digging coal for someone else. I’m not going to live under my father’s roof forever.” Taking Shannon’s hands into his own, Jethro dropped onto his knees. “I want you to come with me.”_

_“Leroy Jethro Gibbs! I do not want to be in the military. I have no intentions of becoming a Marine. Although, if I were there, you would definitely have the best tailored uniforms in the entire corps. That actually sounds pretty hot,” he said, allowing his hands to fall onto Jethro’s shoulders in a loosened hug. “You would look so fucking hot in a Marine’s uniform.” Pulling him in closer, Shannon kissed him._

_“You don’t have to join the corps. I wish you didn’t have to work, but I won’t make much money when I first join up. I’d only get a small place to stay on base or an allowance. I was thinking we could take the housing allowance and get a small apartment off base. It won’t be much, but it will be ours.”_

_“I’ll cook and clean for you. I can get a job or even just work out of our place doing alterations. It will be perfect, Jethro. Gibbs. I think I’ll start calling you Gibbs, just so you can get used to it.” Shannon traced an imaginary patch on Jethro’s shirt with his index finger. “All your stuff will have a little patch right here that will say ‘Gibbs’. When you’re a Marine, that’s all they’re going to call you, so you had better get used to it.”_

_Giving Shannon’s hands a squeeze, Jethro had smiled up at him. “Before I join the corps, before basic training, I want to commit to you.”_

_“What are you saying?”_

_“Shannon, I love you so very much. You are my perfect match. I can see it so clearly. I have no reason to look elsewhere. I already know it’s you. I will never find anyone as perfect for me as you. I want to go somewhere where they’ll do a commitment ceremony so I can pledge myself to you.”_

_“Jethro, are you sure? I mean, really and truly sure? Don’t you want to marry a woman who can give you children?”_

_Shaking his head, Jethro’s eyes never left Shannon’s. “Nope. I want you. I want you and me to be together. Always.”_

_“And what will I do if they send you off to war? Would you leave me behind to sit alone pining until you return?”_

_Rising to his feet, Jethro tugged on Shannon’s hands, pulling him up as well, then put his arm around Shannon’s shoulder. “Hell, I will get you a cat to keep you company. Come on, let’s go tell my dad the good news.”_

Still holding the faded photograph, Jethro swallowed hard. “I miss you,” he told the picture of Shannon. He had to choke back the tears and look away before his emotions got the better of him.

He never thought he would meet anyone who was a better match for him than Shannon, or even an equal. He had tried, after Shannon had been killed. There had been others, Dion, Ricky, Stephen and many more. Some may have had a resemblance to Shannon, but none of them came close to his spark. Not until Anthony DiNozzo Junior had stepped into Jethro’s life.

As the years passed him by, he almost felt as if he had died himself. A large part of him seemed to be asleep or in a coma, not thinking, not feeling. Jethro pushed himself to do his job, because that was all he had left to cling to. Then one day, a smile flashed in front of him and he was smitten almost from the start. That one smile had rekindled something that had been hidden deep inside of him.

After slipping the photos back into the small antique chest, Jethro stared out of the window lost in his thoughts, until Tony eventually found him.

Leaning against the doorframe, Tony cleared his throat softly to announce his presence. “Is everything okay?”

Pulled from his thoughts, Jethro arose and returned the chest to the closet, placing it back into its spot on the shelf. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

“I heard what the Director asked you to do.”

“Not going to happen.”

“Why not?” 

Jethro swallowed hard. His hand fisted until the knuckles turned white. Walking across the room, he stood just inches from Tony, staring directly into his eyes. “Because. That bastard has had years to come clean, but he didn’t. He had already admitted to murdering over twenty young men, but he would never let on where any of the bodies were. Not one. What makes you think he’s going to tell me now?”

“Sometimes men on death row want to clear their conscience.”

“That thing is not a man. He’s an animal. I spent hours interviewing him, Remember?”

“Yes, but even if there’s only a slight chance, why not try?”

“He’s not wired right, Tony. He doesn’t feel remorse. He enjoys being the one with the power, the one in control. If he gives up the bodies, he will lose that. He’s not going to let it go.”

“Don’t you think it’s worth trying? For the families’ sakes? Wouldn’t Shannon want you to try? You told me once that you suspected that Boone killed him, right? What could it hurt to talk to him?”

Jethro’s eyes were drawn back to the bed and the aging calico cat that had shifted to lick her paw. “Boone just wants to delay the inevitable. I can feel it.”

“Why did you even bring him in at all? If you thought he killed Shannon, why didn’t you shoot him in the field when you caught up to him? You knew he was a killer. You knew he was dangerous. It could have been justifiable. What exactly happened back then?” 

Returning to the bed, Jethro sat down and began petting the cat. “Didn’t I ever tell you?”

“No. I didn’t want to push. But now, if it might help, I’d really like to know,” urged Tony gently.

“When Shannon first disappeared, people thought he had simply decided to move on and didn’t want a big scene. They tried to convince me, but I knew better. I knew what we had.”

Pushing off the doorframe, Tony walked over to the bed and sat down on the other side of the calico cat, rubbing her belly as he listened to Jethro speak.

“He never would have left me on his own. What we had together was so special. I knew something or someone was keeping him away.”

“When did you suspect foul play?”

“As soon as they found his car, I knew. The way things were jostled and the mirror had been knocked askew. Shannon kept his Mustang immaculate. He loved that car.”

“It was left unlocked. Anyone could have rummaged through it.”

Shaking his head, Jethro continued, “No. It was dusted for prints. Only Shannon’s were found. It had been wiped clean of anyone else’s. I worked the case on my own time.” 

“Until Boone fucked up and took a couple Petty Officers.”

“Same MO. Since no one else made the connection, no one thought anything about the case falling into my lap. I wanted it. I knew it was the same sick bastard. I could feel it in my gut. All those young men suddenly disappearing off city streets, in broad daylight, without a single trace. Every one of them left behind their families, their jobs, hell, their entire lives. I was on him twenty-four seven until I hunted him down.”

“But you brought him in, though. You didn’t kill him where you found him. Why not? You could have ended it all out in the field.”

“Director Morrow made it very clear to me that if I didn’t bring Boone in still alive and able to answer for his crimes, that I no longer had a job with NCIS. He thought I could make Boone talk back then. He thought bringing that bastard in would lead us to the bodies.”

“But he never offered a clue.”

“Boone sat there and admitted to every kill. I tried to break him, but he’d never divulge the location of the bodies.”

“Did he ever actually confess to killing Shannon?”

“We gave him a stack of photos of missing people. When he pulled out Shannon’s photo and said he’d killed him, my heart sank. Even though I already knew, just hearing the words come from him, it made it so final. He squashed all hope I had been holding onto.”

Reaching over, Tony rubbed Jethro’s arm, then clasped his hand.

“I wanted to believe Shannon was alive somehow, even though my gut told me differently.”

“We all want to cling to hope,” Tony said softly.

“The moment he pointed out Shannon’s photo, I wished I had killed him. I wished I had wrapped my bare hands around his neck and squeezed the life out of him slowly. I wanted it to be painful.” 

“He only has until Saturday.”

“The death he’s going to get will be far too easy. It’s better than he deserves.”

“What about what the families deserve? Don’t you want to find Shannon’s remains?”

“I’m over it, Tony. I miss him like hell and I wonder what our life would have been like if he hadn’t been murdered, but finding his remains won’t change a thing.”

“A few old snapshots, a Mustang sitting in your backyard covered with a tarp and an old calico cat may be enough for you, Jethro, but it may not be enough for the other families who have lost their loved ones. Won’t you do it for them? Didn’t Jenny order you to talk to him?”

“She did.”

“I think you should.”

Turning away, Jethro scratched the calico’s head. “You don’t know what he’s like.”

“I know that the families deserve closure and you are the only person who can get it out of him. I know you can do this. I _know_ you can.” 

The cat purred loudly as Jethro rubbed her chin. “I’ve thought about getting rid of this damn cat before, but I just can’t.”

“She’s one of your final bonds with Shannon. I know.”

“Shannon didn’t want to be left alone when I was assigned abroad. I promised him I would get him a cat for company. The day I received my orders and had to break the news to him, we were walking together after dinner and came across two grade school aged girls selling kittens in front of their house. Only a quarter each.”

“A bargain.”

“Shannon immediately ran over and picked up a kitten, cuddling it. I asked the girls what they were going to do with the money and they said one of their friends had been diagnosed with leukemia. They wanted to donate something to her family to help with the medical bills. I gave them thirty dollars. It was all I had with me. You should have seen their eyes light up.”

“And Shannon had his cat.”

“Kelly. He named her after the little girl who sold the kitten to us. He was impressed that she was thinking about helping her friend, as young as she was.”

Tony grinned as the cat stretched herself out and yawned, leaning into Jethro’s touch. “I like your sentimental side. Most people don’t get to see it.”

Jethro cleared his throat, but said nothing, only watching as Kelly rose, blinked her eyes and jumped off the bed.

Taking the opportunity, Tony slid over beside Jethro and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “I’m truly sorry about what happened to Shannon. I wish I could have been around for you then, so you didn’t have to deal with Boone alone. I’m here for you now, though. I know we can get through anything together. There’s nothing else he can do to make things worse.”

“Yeah? He’s an evil bastard. You can’t let your guard down around him for a moment. I wouldn’t put it past him to have something going on. He is smart. I will give him that.”

“And he likes to play mind games.”

“Amongst other things.”

“If it’s you going up against Boone, I’ll bet on Jethro Gibbs to win any day of the week.”

Jethro finally cracked a smile. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“Oh, we’re voting now? It’s Election Day? Who knew?”


	2. Putting Their Soul Power To The Karmic Wheel

 

Back in the office the next day, Tony’s eyes lingered over Gibbs, watching him work. It wasn’t unusual for his boss’ phone to ring in the middle of the morning. Anticipating a new case, Tony tensed in his chair, ready to grab his pack.

“What do we have, Boss?” he asked.

Rising to his feet, Gibbs headed to the staircase, the members of his team watching his every step. “Stand down, DiNozzo. I have a call waiting for me in MTAC.”

“Okay, then.” After Gibbs disappeared upstairs, Tony went back to work. He was itching for a new case and hated sitting at his desk all day with nothing but mundane paperwork and cold cases to keep him busy.

A few minutes later, Gibbs returned and descended the staircase, heading straight for his desk. Pushing his chair aside, he unlocked the drawer where he kept his gun and his badge.

Scrambling to his feet, Tony grabbed his pack and slung it over his shoulder as he stepped around his desk. “Ready to roll?”

Gibbs pointed back to the chair behind Tony’s desk. “You’re staying here, DiNozzo. SecNav just ordered me to interview Boone. I’ll be at the Sussex County jail the rest of the afternoon.”

“I could go with you,” Tony offered. A sharp glance from Gibbs was enough to put him back into his chair. “Right, Boss. I’ll just stay here, then. I’ll call you if we get a case.”

“Not unless you can’t handle it, DiNozzo.” Gibbs never slowed down on his way to the elevator.

Scratching his chin, Tony watched him disappear from his view. An uneasy feeling took hold of him. Although they hadn’t spoken much more about Shannon’s death or Boone, Tony had pulled the file and had read what he could about the case. There was no denying that this was hurting Gibbs no matter how hard he was trying to hide the fact.

*N*C*I*S*

“I’ll take you to him, Gibbs,” said the Warden as he led the way. “Most men despise and fear solitary. Boone thrives on it.”

“Has anyone visited him over the years?”

“He has occasional visits from random reporters and law enforcement personnel. His aunt, Dottie Malone, still comes by, but the older she gets, the less frequently she visits. Other than her, his only regular visitors have been his attorney, Adam O’Neill, and his biographer, John Briggs.”

Gibbs stopped cold in the hallway. “He has a biographer?” he asked in disbelief.

Shaking his head the Warden said, “It takes all kinds. He says Boone is fascinating and it’s a story people will want to read. Maybe if he can find out what makes Boone tick, we can use the information to stop the next serial killer.”

“I would prefer you hand over his brain to science where they can chop it into little pieces before studying it. It wouldn’t bother me one bit if he was still alive when they took it out.”

“I’m sure it wouldn’t.” The Warden chuckled as he led the way through a security door then held it open for Gibbs. 

“He killed someone I knew.”

The Warden’s smile and laughter immediately faded away. “I know, Gibbs. I am very sorry. I’m sorry he wasn’t caught sooner. A single murder is a horrible thing, but what this man did is beyond words, beyond comprehension, really. All those poor, tormented families, it’s such a tragedy that never ends. I sure hope he’ll tell you where the remains are like he’s promised.”

“He’s not going to tell me a damn thing.”

“Then why did you bother coming down to interview him?”

“I was ordered to. If it were up to me, he’d be stuck alone in his cell until it’s time for his government sanctioned dirt nap.”

“We all have orders to follow.”

“He doesn’t deserve the attention. All this is only a smokescreen. He’s making a play to extend his life.”

“That’s all his attorney wants. He doesn’t think that it’s right to put anybody to death.”

Gibbs stopped again. “What about Boone’s victims? Was it right that they all lost their lives? And how many? He admits to killing what? Twenty-seven people? What if it was more?”

“No need to preach to the choir here, Gibbs. Of all the prisoners I’ve ever met, none of them ever gave me the creeps like Boone does. He’s a special case.”

“A sadistic nut case.”

“There’s something really eerie about this guy. Like I said, he’s creepy. Super creepy. Believe me, I will sleep easier at night once he’s put to death.”

As they approached the cell, Gibbs looked in through the bars. “Who’s that in with him now?”

“That’s Briggs. He’s been allowed extra access to Boone since he won’t likely get a chance to interview him again after Saturday.”

Two guards stood watch as the door to the cell was unlocked.

“Time’s up, Briggs,” said the Warden loudly.

“You know I have a letter from the Governor himself giving me special access to Boone any time up until an hour before…you know.”

“His time of death?” offered Gibbs.

“Is this? Are you?” stammered Briggs. “Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs?” Stepping forward, Briggs held out his hand, but received only an icy glare in return. “I have been trying to set up an interview with you for months now. I would love to go over how you managed to track Boone down and put him into custody.”

“It’s in the reports, which I am sure you have read,” Gibbs said coldly.

“I would love to hear it directly from you and ask some questions, if you don’t mind. I’d really like to get your point of view.”

Taking a step closer, leaving little room between them, Gibbs caught Briggs’ eyes and gave his best glare. “I do mind. I mind very much. Get out of here.”

“Come on, Briggs,” commanded the Warden, still holding the door open. “I know for a fact that any official business takes precedence over your letter of access. Like Gibbs says, it’s time for you to go.”

“Okay, okay. But I will be back.”

Boone sat on his cot, listening to the interaction with his eyes closed until he heard the door slamming shut, locking him in once more. 

“Special Agent Gibbs, how nice of you to stop by.”

“It’s not like I had a choice, Boone. I was hoping the next time we met would be when they’re leading you to the death chamber.”

“Yeah, about all that death sentence stuff, I have an attorney who is adamant he can get that waived to a life sentence. I don’t really care either way, but he is rather insistent.”

“Sure he is. Once you fry, he has one less client.”

Waving his hand in the air, Boone displayed his indifference. “Even if I was to die, he would simply be assigned another case. He just doesn’t believe in the death penalty.”

“Well, come Saturday, he’s going to believe.”

“Really, Gibbs? People get last minute stays of execution all the time.”

“Not for you, Boone. I’m going to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

Boone finally smiled. “You haven’t changed much, Jethro. Sure, you’re a little grayer and a little heavier. How are things going with what’s his name? Dion? Are you two still together?”

“My personal life is none of your business.”

“I didn’t think so. He was pretty fed up with your long hours. Still, I don’t see you as someone who stays single for long. What’s your current guy’s name?”

Gibbs turned for the door and waved the guard over to let him out. “See you on Saturday, Boone.”

“Wait! Wait! Come on, Jethro. Can’t we talk a little bit? Catch up on things? I know you were ordered here to find out where the remains are.”

Shaking his head, Gibbs smiled coldly as he stood in the doorway. “I never believed you were going to tell me anything. I know this is only a stall tactic, probably dreamed up by your attorney.”

“Aren’t you at least going to try to get it out of me? That’s one of the things I always liked about you. You always try. You always make an effort.”

“Time changes all things. I’ll tell you what. I’m going to try to make it on time to your Government sanctioned dirt nap. I wouldn’t want to miss watching you take your final breath. See you then.”

“How long have you been practicing that line? All the way over here in the car, I will bet. Why don’t you come back in and sit down? Stay awhile. Maybe I will tell you a thing or two just for old times’ sake.”

“You have ten seconds. Ten, nine, eight, seven —”

“All business these days, aren’t you?

“If you have something to say, Boone, you better get it said right now or I am out of here.”

“Maybe I will have to ask them to transfer me to NCIS so we can have a nice long talk like we used to. I remember our chats in your interrogation room. You’re smart. I always liked that about you.”

“Enjoy the next few hours. I know I will take pleasure in watching your final minutes ticking away.”

While driving, the words from the meeting tumbled through Gibbs’ mind. It had been a waste of time and did little more than dredge up the painful past for him. At least it was over, or so he thought.

An hour after he arrived at his house, Gibbs’ cell phone rang. “You’ve agreed to transport him to NCIS? Why?”

Director Shepard sighed on the other end of the line. “There isn’t much time left, Gibbs. He’s insisting he will tell you where the remains are. Just talk to him, okay? If you don’t want to interview him or don’t think he will tell you anything, assign someone else. How about Special Agent DiNozzo?”

*N*C*I*S*

Throughout the afternoon, Tony kept an eye toward the elevator, waiting for Gibbs to return. Even though his gut was telling him that Gibbs would not come back to the office after his meeting with Boone, he kept hoping and watching.

On his way home, Tony stopped at the park to go for a run to clear his mind of the day’s stress. There were walkers, cell phone talkers and other joggers on the paths throughout the park. He liked observing other people, feeling that it honed his skills as an investigator. 

Kate was a trained profiler. Although Tony hadn’t taken any formal classes, he felt he had picked up on the basics throughout the years. Having Kate on the team gave him the opportunity to learn from her. He hadn’t known much about investigating or interviewing until he was on the job either, but he managed pretty well.

As he ran his course, he watched the other people. He’d seen pictures of Boone. There was nothing that appeared immediately alarming about the man. It made Tony wonder, as he focused on the faces around him, if anyone he was passing by could possibly be a serial killer as well. What better stalking grounds than a park?

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Tony picked up the pace. Hunger was making his stomach growl and he knew he should go home soon and talk to Jethro. Interviewing Boone could easily stir up feelings from the past and Tony wanted to be there to help him through it.

The house was quiet when Tony arrived. Glancing upstairs, he could see that none of the lights were on. Taking the stairs down to the basement, he found Jethro sitting at his workbench, eating Chinese food and reading a woodworking magazine.

“Learn anything interesting?” Tony asked softly.

“Catch a case?” Jethro fired back, his eyes never leaving the magazine.

“No, I went for a jog.”

Looking up, Jethro could see that Tony was sweaty. “You could use a shower.”

Stepping closer, Tony leaned in to kiss Jethro. “I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m fine.”

“Did Boone tell you anything?”

“Nope. I told SecNav, hell, I told the Governor and the Director, too. Boone is using this tease as a stalling tactic. He’s never going to tell me where the remains are.”

Placing a hand on Jethro’s shoulder, Tony gave it a firm squeeze. “I would have gone with you. You didn’t have to go alone.”

“Yeah, I did. There was no reason for you to go. But if you want to have a chance to crack Boone yourself, you just may get it.”

“What do you mean?”

“He seems to have them all convinced that he will tell me, that if I spend a little quality time with him I can get it out of him. Tomorrow morning, they will be transporting Boone to NCIS and he will remain our guest there until we can get him to talk or they take him off to his execution.”

“Wow. That’s an interesting turn of events.”

“You can talk to him if you like, but he’s not going to tell us anything useful. He’ll stretch this out as long as he can. He doesn’t give a damn about his victims or their families. As far as I’m concerned, he’s way past due for being put to death.”


	3. Pushing The Barriers Planting Seeds

The next morning, several NCIS probationary agents were herded into the evidence garage to witness the transfer of Kyle Boone into NCIS custody. Tony had been given the task of overseeing the exchange.

All eyes were focused on him as he strutted across the floor before the small crowd. Special Agents McGee, Todd and Gibbs stood back and let him take charge of the situation. 

“I need you all to pay attention, my little probationary agents. You are about to witness the transitioning of custody of convicted serial killer Kyle Boone from the Sussex County Prison officials to NCIS. It will be our responsibility to keep him under control and under observation while he is here.”

After listening to Tony drone on for several minutes it was almost an anticlimactic let down when the prison van backed into their garage, rear alarm beeping away, stopping for only a few moments before the rear doors opened and two deputies jumped out and escorted Boone directly to the elevator.

The dozen or so probationary agents stood around wondering what they should be doing, now that the moment had passed by so quickly.

“Right, then,” Tony began. “That is exactly how it is done. Thank you. You can go back to work now.”

Tim, Kate and Gibbs smiled and suppressed their laughter as they glanced knowingly at each other. 

Making his way over to his team, DiNozzo asked, “What’s the plan, Boss? Should we go ahead and interview him now?”

“No,” replied Gibbs. “You can return to the squad room and get back to your reports. I’m going out for coffee.”

“What about Boone?”

“He’s not going anywhere. At least not for a day or two.”

“I could go ahead and get started with him if you’d like.”

“You could, but you won’t.”

“Come on, Boss. You said I would get a shot at cracking him.”

“You will,” Gibbs promised as he pressed the elevator button, “but not until I tell you.” Taking Tony aside, Gibbs leaned close to him, whispering in his ear. “He’s sharp. You need to be prepared. You cannot let your guard down for a moment or he will get inside your head. Understand?”

“Yes, Boss.”

Thirty minutes later, Gibbs entered the interrogation room where Boone was waiting for him. Two armed guards stood in front of the door with strict orders that no one be admitted to the room without Gibbs’ permission.

Taking his chair without a word, Gibbs sipped his coffee while he glared at Boone.

“It’s good to be home, Jethro. I like it here.”

“You won’t be staying long.”

“Long enough for a chat, at least.”

Tipping his cup back again, Gibbs swallowed the dark brew. “Silence works fine for me.”

“What about the remains, Jethro? Don’t you want to know where they are? Aren’t you the least bit curious?”

“We both know you’re playing games, Boone. You may have the Governor convinced that you’re going to come clean, but I think you plan to take that information with you to the grave.” Twisting his wrist, Jethro smiled. “That’s in about sixty-four hours.”

“Weren’t you given orders to talk to me? You were always so determined before. You knew one of them, didn’t you? Shannon was his name, right?”

Gibbs’ expression changed in an instant. “We are not going to discuss Shannon.”

“Don’t you want to know how he died? I remember it like it was yesterday, every sweet moment.”

“We’re done here,” said Gibbs as he rose to his feet and headed for the door.

Tony had been in the observation room, but stepped out in time to catch Gibbs at the far end of the hallway. 

“Please, Boss, let me have a chance with him. He knows you. He knows how to push your buttons. It will be different with me. I’d like the opportunity to see what I can get from him. For the families. For you. You all need closure. Please let me try.”

Gibbs spent a couple of minutes considering the request. Maybe SecNav was right in thinking that someone else could get something useful out of Boone. He knew Tony was as capable as any other agent in the building. Looking down the hallway at the guards, he nodded as he pointed to Tony and then to the interrogation room. Turning back to his senior field agent, he advised, “Be careful.”

Tony smiled and nodded. “You know it.”

Returning to his desk in the squad room, DiNozzo took a few minutes to review the case notes and plan his interview. He had read the files before, but wanted to ensure it was all fresh in his mind when he stepped into the room with Boone. 

On his way to interrogation, Tony stopped off at the men’s room to settle his nerves. After washing and drying his hands, he watched his reflection in the mirror and straightened his tie. He wanted to do this for the families, but he also wanted to do this for Jethro as he had promised, hoping it would ease some of the pain of not knowing.

When he entered the interrogation room, Boone was standing up, not moving.

“Have a seat, Boone. My name is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.”

“Where is Special Agent Gibbs? He and I have a certain rapport. It’s hard to believe they’d send in someone else when I’ve agreed only to speak to him.”

“Whatever you have to say, you can tell me.”

“Do you work with Jethro?” asked Boone, obviously fishing for information.

“I do. He is my Team Leader.”

Boone smiled. “I see. You think you can get information from me and earn some brownie points with him? It might look good on your evaluation and get you a raise.”

Looking Boone directly in the eye, Tony said, “I’m doing this for the families of your victims. I think they deserve answers. I think they deserve closure. Special Agent Gibbs doesn’t think you’re going to reveal anything more, but I was hoping you would.”

Boone leaned across the table. “I will reveal that I find you very attractive, Tony. Can I call you Tony? You have a very sexy tongue. I could tell you all the things I’d like to do with that tongue.”

“Where are the bodies, Boone?”

“What? No foreplay? You are truly Jethro’s protégé, aren’t you? Very well, then. I have other trophies. There’s still more to be found back at the farm.”

“Really? The house and barn were thoroughly searched when you were arrested. As I recall, they searched the entire farm.”

“They missed the tongues, didn’t they? There is more out there, Tony, I promise you. Maybe you should go have another look. I’d be happy to go to the farm with you and show you around personally,” Boone offered with a leer. “Perhaps we could work out an agreeable quid pro quo arrangement.”

Sitting back in his chair, Tony studied Boone for a few minutes. Like Gibbs said, the man appeared to be playing mind games. It wasn’t likely he would ever come straight out and tell them much of anything, but he might hint around at the truth and maybe throw a few breadcrumbs their way. It was the way his mind worked. Boone thought he had a superior intellect and enjoyed proving that to himself by watching everyone else scramble around trying to figure out him and his clues. 

Tony felt up to the challenge. “I’ll tell you what, Boone. I’ll go take a look at the farm,” he said as he stood up. “I will be back. You can stay right here, though. Don’t you go running off while I’m away.”

“Oh, I won’t, Tony. I will be waiting right here for your return. While you’re gone I will entertain myself by thinking of all the fun we would have had if we had met when I was a free man. We would have had a lot of fun together. Of that, I am sure. It’s not too late to take me back to the farm with you.”

“That’s not going to happen.”

Tony shivered as he left the room. The confrontation had an eerie feel to it. Creepy barely described Boone. It was as if cold radiated from the man. He was ice cold and calculating. 

As he waited in the hallway for Gibbs to emerge from the observation room, another agent approached with John Briggs in tow. “He has a letter from the Governor stating that we have to give him access to Boone,” noted the agent.

Gibbs was just stepping into the hallway when Tony pulled a pair of latex gloves from his pocket. “That works for me. As soon as Special Agent Gibbs approves it, Briggs can see Boone. You’re going to have to search him first, though. Thoroughly,” said Tony as he handed over the gloves with a smirk.

“Very thoroughly,” added Gibbs.

As they neared the end of the hallway, another agent was approaching with Boone’s attorney. “He wants to see Boone.”

Gibbs glanced down the hallway at Briggs and the other agent. “One at a time and only after they are each thoroughly searched. And once they step out of the interview room, they will need to be searched again before going back inside.”

“Agent Gibbs, is that really necessary?” asked the attorney.

“My agency, my rules, O’Neill. If you don’t like it, you won’t hurt my feelings if you turn right around and leave.”

“Boone deserves legal counsel.”

Stepping close to the lawyer, Gibbs lowered his voice. “He has had legal counsel. He has been tried, judged and found guilty by a jury of his peers, or at least the closest thing that could be found, I trust. Come Saturday, justice will be served. You’re welcome to be there and observe justice in action. I don’t know if you’re required to be searched anywhere else, but here at NCIS, it is my call. If you want to enter that room, you will be searched each and every time. Clear?”

O’Neill nodded slowly. 

As he returned to the squad room a few minutes later, Tony could feel the eyes of his team on him. “I got a lead. We have work to do.”

Standing up, Kate caught Tony’s attention. “He told you where the remains are?”

“No, but he said there was something else at the farm.”

“That farm was thoroughly searched when he was arrested and several times since then. What makes you think there’s anything more to find there?”

“They missed that jar of tongues, didn’t they? The look in his eyes, Kate, I think he’s telling the truth. He said there’s more to be found out there. I think we should take another look around.”

Gibbs nodded toward the elevator. “Grab your gear. Let’s roll.”

*N*C*I*S*

Gibbs drove with Tony riding shotgun and Kate sitting between them. Tim had a jump seat in the back of the truck and held on tightly as Gibbs drove at a breakneck speed, barely slowing when he got to the gravel road.

Almost as soon as he had the truck shifted into park, Gibbs was out of the vehicle and surveying the area. “Kate, take McGee and search the house.”

“Hasn’t it been gone over at least a dozen times?”

“Think of it as a challenge, Kate. See if you can find something everyone else has missed. Hell, check the chimney. I don’t think anyone ever crawled up there to look for clues, yet.”

Kate sighed as she headed to the back of the truck where Tim and Tony were pulling out their gear. “You might want to wear some kneepads, McGee.”

“Kneepads? Why?”

“Oh, you’ll see. Gibbs has an interesting place he wants us to search.”

“Tony,” Gibbs called, “you and I will take the barn.”

“Lucky me,” Tony said softly.

“Hey, it’s where they found the jar of tongues,” Kate reminded him.

“True. I’m just hoping that anything we find today isn’t severed body parts and isn’t kept in a jar.” After shifting his pack over his shoulder, Tony jogged toward the barn. “On your six, Boss.”

While Kate and Tim went into the house, Tony followed after Gibbs. The shutters banged and the hinges squeaked when the wind blew, giving an eerie feeling to the place. Scattered sunbeams found their way through the windows and cracks in the walls, giving it a surreal feel. Particles of dust and debris twirled and danced in the sunlight.

“It’s creepy, just like Boone,” observed Tony, glancing around the space as he pulled on a pair of latex gloves.

Gibbs checked out the layout of the barn, then pulled on his own pair of gloves as he checked a reddish spot. “They found some blood in here years ago, but couldn’t identify whose it was.”

“Animal or human?” asked Tony.

“A little of both.”

“As old as this barn is, I wouldn’t be surprised if they had butchered a few animals in here over the years, maybe a few chickens and cows. Probably a few deer, too. I saw the gun rack over the fireplace in the house from the file photos.”

“As I recall, Boone said his uncle had taught him to hunt.”

The pair split up and began testing the walls, floors and stall dividers. 

“You’re a woodworker, Boss. If you were going to hide something in an old barn, where would you put it?”

“Behind a wall or under the floor boards.” Jethro’s eyes focused on the loft. “Perhaps up there. The report said that’s where they found the jar of tongues. It would be a good place to look.”

Moving across the barn, Tony eyed the built-in wooden ladder. As he took his first step, he tested it with his weight. “So far, so good.”

“Get your ass up there, DiNozzo!” ordered Gibbs as he removed his NCIS cap long enough to wipe the sweat from his brow before putting it back on.

“I’m going, Boss.”

Gibbs waited until Tony had made it into the loft before starting upward himself. The wood was rough and the ladder creaked with every step he took. The loft itself was large and airy, full of decades of dust.

“Lofts are traditionally places of interest to kids. I’ll bet Kyle Boone spent a lot of time up here when he was younger,” said Gibbs as he began to walk the area.

“According to the reports, he moved out to the farm when he was around nine or ten.”

“Sounds about right. Just after his prostitute mother was found murdered and dumped in a field, his aunt came to take Boone. She said she never thought her sister should be raising a kid anyway.”

“What about his father?” Tony asked.

“I don’t think even his mother knew who he was. Probably someone she’d hooked up with one night. Even Boone’s birth certificate lists the father as John Smith.”

“Then his farmer uncle went missing a couple of years later. Kid had a rough life. If I’m recalling correctly, Boone’s aunt only lived here with him until he was in his early twenties, and then she moved out, using her savings to buy a townhouse in the city.”

“Leaving Boone out here alone to do whatever he pleased,” Gibbs mused as he searched for uneven spots in the walls and floors.

Tony began tapping on the walls as he walked slowly around the perimeter. “So much space, neighbors far away, out of sight. He could bring his victims here and not be disturbed.”

“They’re not here though. The place has been searched with tracking dogs and cadaver dogs. No bodies were ever found.”

“How was Boone’s relationship with his uncle?” 

“His aunt and uncle were both strict with him. They felt he needed a strong guiding hand. They forced him to go to church on Sundays.”

“Old country church?”

“Of course.”

“Has that been searched?”

“Not that I know of. What are you thinking, DiNozzo?”

“Maybe Boone’s uncle didn’t run off because he was frustrated with the farm and an unruly nephew. Maybe he was Boone’s first kill. Boone strikes me as a kid that had a hard time controlling those sorts of urges. It’s a big farm and they never had children of their own. I would think they took Boone, whose alcoholic, prostitute mother didn’t have any rules for him, and they surely gave him chores to do. He went from having total freedom to moving onto a farm with guardians who gave him a rigid, structured setting. He must have resented them trying to force him to conform to their image of a proper boy.”

“And you think there’s something at the church?”

“Who would have thought to search there? I think that’s the way his mind works. The church was the center of this community and lifestyle that he probably hated. I could see his uncle being strict with him and maybe one day he pushed him too far and he struck back. He would have known the farm would be searched, but who would think to search the church? How many people would be around a church except on Sundays? I think it’s worth a shot.”

“Maybe so, DiNozzo.”

“He lived here. He learned the area. I would bet that Boone would have known which areas on what farms would be isolated and unused. Especially once he started killing. The bodies probably aren’t on this farm, but I’ll bet they’re not too far from here.”

“That’s still a lot of land to search. Even if you narrowed it down to being within ten or twenty miles.”

“If he killed his uncle, he would have only been around twelve. How far can a twelve year old get with a body?”

“You’re not too familiar with the country, are you DiNozzo? In farmland it’s not unusual for kids to know how to drive at an early age. No farmer would think much about a boy driving around a tractor or a pickup truck.”

“Then the bodies could still be just about anywhere. How are we going to find them in a couple of days?”

“Perhaps this will help,” said Gibbs as he removed a plastic bag from behind a board in the wall he had pulled loose.

“What’s that?” asked Tony as he made his way across the loft.

Gibbs carefully peeled back the plastic wrap to reveal a photo album and, then began to flip through the pages. “Shit. There are so many.” 

“Boone’s kills. That first one, he could be the uncle. He looks older than the others.”

After browsing through the dozens of pages holding hundreds of Polaroid photographs, Gibbs slammed the book shut and handed it to Tony. Without saying a word, he ripped off his latex gloves, shoving them into his pocket as he made his way back to the ladder and began quickly descending rung by rung. Peering over the edge of the loft, Tony watched as Gibbs headed outside at a brisk pace.

Remaining up in the loft, Tony took a seat on an old bale of hay and began flipping through the pages to see what had upset Gibbs. If Shannon truly had been killed by Boone, as he had claimed, there were likely photos of him in the book.

It didn’t take Tony long to find them. Shannon looked absolutely terrified. All the young men in the old photos looked frightened. They were cut, bloodied and beaten. “You’re one sick bastard,” Tony said aloud, shaking his head.

Closing the book, he carefully placed it back into its protective plastic bag before returning to the others. Gibbs was several yards away from the vehicle, leaning onto an old gate as he gazed into the distance. 

Tim and Kate stood waiting beside the truck, their eyes looking at Gibbs, then Tony.

“You guys find anything?” Tony asked.

“There’s nothing to find in that house,” Kate said. “Looks like you had more success. What is it?” 

“Photo album. Polaroids of Boone’s kills.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Kate.”

“Shannon?”

Taking a moment, Tony glanced across the field at Gibbs. “Yeah. He’s in there, too.”

“Poor Gibbs.”

“Who’s Shannon?” asked Tim.

Tony’s eyes never left Gibbs’ frame. “They hooked up as teenagers. Shannon was with Gibbs for a long time. Ten, fifteen years at least. Then he suddenly went missing. By that time Gibbs had left the Marines. He felt he’d put Shannon through enough of worrying about him being deployed overseas in active combat situations, so he took a job with NIS. When Boone came on the radar as a suspected serial killer, Gibbs checked him out as possibly taking a couple of Petty Officers. He was convinced Shannon was another one of Boone’s victims.”

“And he caught him,” Tim said softly.

“He worked hard on that case until he brought Boone down. He said he was hoping he was wrong and that Shannon was still alive, but he was positive that he never would have just walked away. Gibbs was there when Boone was going through the missing person photos and admitted that Shannon was one of his victims. It was a tough case for him.”

Kate shook her head in sympathy. “And seeing the photos now, it must have brought back all those awful memories.”

After tossing his pack into the back of the truck and storing the photo album as evidence, Tony stepped around the vehicle, standing near the others. “We have to find those remains. We have to give those families closure. We have to give Gibbs closure.”

“Where do we go from here?” asked Kate.

“This is an important find. It means something to him. I can feel it. I’m going to go back and speak to Boone again. He wants to talk. I can see it in his eyes.”

Moving closer, Tim zipped up his jacket. “Gibbs doesn’t think he’s going to say anything useful.”

“I know that,” confirmed Tony. “But I have to try. There’s a chance he may slip up. It’s worth a shot.” As he headed toward the passenger door, Tony called out loudly, “Ready to roll, Boss.”

Pushing back from the gate, Gibbs surveyed his team for a moment then pulled the keys from his pocket as he made his way back to the truck. Tossing the keys to Tony, he offered, “You can drive.”


	4. Absolute Elsewhere In The Stones Of Your Mind

As soon as they returned to NCIS, Gibbs went out for another cup of strong coffee from his favorite shop. 

Tony handed the photo album to Tim. “Take that to Abby. We need her to start identifying the victims. Kate, I want you to pull any information you can find on a church near the farm. Call the aunt, Dottie Malone. If you can’t reach her, try the neighbors and find out which one they attended and pull any building plans or land surveys you can find on it.”

“The church?”

“Yes, Special Agent Todd, the church.”

“What do you expect to find there?”

“I think Boone may have killed his uncle, Grant Malone. Abby will need to confirm it, but I think the first photo in that album, Boone’s first kill, might be his missing uncle. The remains could be at the church. We should check it out. No one has searched there before. I know it’s a long shot, Kate, but I have a gut feeling. Those bodies may not be on the family farm, but I’m betting they’re not too far away.”

“Sure, Tony. That makes sense. I will get right on it.”

“If you need me, I will be in interrogation. I’m going to take another shot at Boone. Maybe I can learn something else from him.”

Tony found Boone alone, standing up and staring into space like before. “Take a seat.”

Boone turned toward him, sniffed the air and smiled. “You’ve been to the farm. I can smell it on you.”

“Yeah, we were there.”

“What did you find? Anything else interesting turn up in the loft? You found the photo album, didn’t you? I can see it in your eyes. Why didn’t you bring it with you? I’d like to see it again.”

“That’s not going to happen.”

“Why not? I could help identify them. I could give you the details. I remember every delectable moment I spent with each one of them. I thought of little else while I was in prison. Although, I must admit, for the past few hours, I’ve been thinking only of you and the things we could do together.”

“Your victims have been through enough. They deserve to be given proper burials. Their families deserve to have closure and to be able to say good-bye to their loved ones.”

“You’re beginning to sound like a broken record. Closure? Don’t you want all the intriguing details? It’s fascinating, really.”

“They’re all long dead and you’re about to pay for your crimes. Are the sick details of what you did to them really important now?”

Leaning back in his chair, Boone grinned smugly, “They are to me.”

“This isn’t about you, Boone.”

“Tell me, Tony, what is it like working under Leroy Jethro Gibbs?”

“It’s pure bliss. Where are the bodies? If you’re not going to tell us, you might as well go back to death row right now.”

Leaning back across the table, Boone offered, “I’ll make you a deal. If you agree to suck my cock and swallow my hot cum, then I will tell you everything you want to know.”

“Aren’t you afraid I would bite your dick off?” Tony countered sharply.

“There are ways to prevent that. Let me tell you about Shannon. I remember him and that beautiful blue Mustang so clearly. Actually, it was the car that caught my attention first. He was out shopping and I was driving by, but saw that gorgeous Mustang and decided to stop. I pulled up right next to him and started to ask him about it. You know how I subdued him?”

“I’m going to guess it wasn’t your charm.” 

“Well, I certainly could have gone that way. With Shannon, I asked him to pop the hood so I could check out the engine. While he was doing that, I grabbed a big rock, came up behind him and hit him in the head as hard as I could. It surprised him and caused him to stagger back a couple steps. He tried to dive into his car to get away. I dragged him out and hit him in the head again. The second time, he dropped instantly. Like a rock, you could say.”

“Is that how he died?”

“Of course not, Tony. Have you learned nothing about me? It wouldn’t be any fun to just kill someone and have their body to deal with. No, that wouldn’t do at all. It dazed him. It might have even knocked him out for a few moments, but he was alive and groaning when I wrestled him into my car. It was such a beautiful sound and was making me terribly horny as I drove him out to, well, that special place I know of.”

“Your farm?”

“If they were at the farm, don’t you think they would have been found by now? Let me tell you what I like to do to them. What I did to Shannon.”

“I’ve read the reports.”

“A curious investigator like yourself, I thought, might want to hear it firsthand, straight from the source.” Sitting back, Boone studied Tony for a moment before continuing. “I took Shannon back to that special spot and tied him up by his wrists, leaving him on his knees with his ankles bound together. It’s the perfect height for a blow job, you know?”

Feeling warm and uncomfortable, Tony began tapping his pen on the table. He wasn’t sure if he should stop Boone or let him ramble on. After a brief pause, he motioned for Boone continue, hoping he’d let something useful slip.

“There’s no better feeling than a hot, wet tongue on your dick. I fucked his mouth, several times. If they don’t behave, I keep a pipe handy to knock some sense into them. After a day or two, I like to pull my car really close and fuck them over my hood. I did the same to Shannon. Did you know he was Jethro’s boyfriend?”

“I know about their relationship.”

“Jethro may have been there first, but I was there last. Shannon was sweet. The sounds he made were beautiful, pure music to my ears. I can still remember everything. I remember the sights, the sounds, the feel and every word they all said. I remember how they each begged for their lives. He was no different. He said he had someone waiting for him at home that he wanted to get back to. It took a while, but he finally gave me a name: Jethro. Of course that didn’t mean anything to me at the time. I play with them all for a while then either the cold or hunger gets to them, or with a few of them I get carried away and beat or strangle them to death.”

“How did Shannon die?” Tony asked softly.

“I had a lot of fun with him. I thrive on their fear; that look in their eyes, the way they tremble when I approach. I came back one day and he was gone. He’d been fading for a while.”

“You didn’t feed your captives?”

“Hmmm, no. Sometimes I gave them water or made them swallow corn oil. Dry mouths aren’t as much fun to fuck as a good wet one. And there was a stream close by. They could hear it. Can you imagine being so thirsty and being able to see or hear a stream nearby, but not being able to get to it? I love having that sort of control over others. Don’t you?”

“A stream you say?” asked Tony as he flipped out his cell phone. “McGee, Boone just told me the place where he took his victims is close to a stream. Oh, really? I’ll be right up.”

“He found something? What did he find? Come on, Tony, you can tell me. What’s this Tim like anyway? I think I’d like to meet him next.”

“I don’t think so, Boone,” said Tony on his way out of the room.

“Oh, don’t be jealous. You’re the one who has been on my mind since I’ve been back at NCIS. I fantasize about us being together. I’m imagining shoving my cock into your beautiful mouth right now. I’d fuck you hard, Tony. I promise you would never forget me.”

Without a word, Tony pulled the door shut. When he heard the observation room door slam behind him, he turned quickly and saw Gibbs closing in on him.

“You heard?”

Gibbs’ face was flushed with anger. “Yeah, I heard it all. What did McGee find?”

“They went through all the photos, checking the backgrounds. When I mentioned the stream, he already said they’d seen one in some of the photos. Our little McGenius is attempting to identify Boone’s kill site by matching satellite images to the backgrounds and landmarks in the photos.”

“That’s something.”

“Something neither of us would have ever thought of. He said they already have a possible site. Abby’s helping him to verify that it matches the landmarks in the other photos.”

“Let’s go.”

As soon as the elevator door slid shut, Tony reached over and stopped the car. “Jethro, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, DiNozzo.”

“I mean hearing all that about Shannon’s final hours.”

“I know what you meant.”

Stepping closer, Tony enveloped Gibbs into an embrace. “I’m so sorry he had to go through that. And I’m sorry you had to hear about it all. You know I’m here for you if you need me.”

“What about you, Tony? Are you okay? When he said he’s been fantasizing about you, I wanted to break through that wall and pound his face with my fist.”

“It was creepy, but I wasn’t afraid he’d do anything. I know you have my back.”

“I don’t want you talking to him anymore.”

“But I feel that I’m so close to getting something really significant out of him. I think he might let more slip, like his comment about the stream.”

“I don’t like him looking at you. I sure as hell don’t like him thinking about you the way that he’s thinking about you. Next time, I will talk to him.”

The pair made a quick stop in the cafeteria on their way to Abby’s lab. Gibbs needed the extra time to settle his breathing and gather his thoughts.

“What do you have, Abs?” asked Gibbs as he handed a large Caf!Pow to her.

Shifting slightly in his seat, Tim cleared his throat. “We’ve been looking through the photos,” he began, as he clicked through a few of the images. “I’ve been isolating things that would help identify the area, such as this stream, the larger boulders and this electrical tower. I’ve also been trying to assess the lay of the land. You can tell it’s not exactly level.”

“If it was, it would have been plowed up for farmland or had a house built on it,” commented Gibbs as he leaned closer, searching the screen.

“Yes, Boss. Most of these photos look like they were taken close to each other, but it’s not like he had only one spot he used exclusively. It’s almost as if each victim had their own location.”

“He thinks of each individual place as a trophy itself,” Gibbs mused.

“Well, it does work to our advantage. The more locations he used, the more land and landmarks that appear in the photos. And if you look through these, he didn’t only photograph them from one angle. He liked to walk around them and shoot them from every side.”

“What’s this?” asked Tony, pointing to one image.

With a couple clicks of his mouse, Tim enlarged the picture.

Gibbs took one look at the photo, recognizing it immediately. “That is Boone’s calling card, the heart he carves into their backs. It was on every one of the bodies that were recovered.”

Turning to Abby, Tony asked, “How many victims were you able to identify?” 

“Most of them, actually. You were right about the uncle, Tony. He is the first one in the book. He was Boone’s first victim,” she said as she took the mouse from Tim and brought up the image of Boone’s uncle. “I’ve identified the first twenty-seven victims, including the two Petty Officers he was suspected of killing. It’s weird though. I haven’t gotten a match on the last six victims. Not one of them.”

Gibbs turned his attention back to Tim. “You said you found a location that was matching up with the photos?”

When his phone rang, Tony held up his index finger to excuse himself from their conversation and backed a few feet away to take the call. 

“Yes, Boss. I’ve been using satellite imagery to match the key points in the photos and took Tony’s suggestion of looking at places near Boone’s farm.”

“Today, McGee.”

“I think we should start looking here, Boss. It’s an adjoining plot of land, but is only used for deer hunting. It’s too hilly and dense to be farmland or pasture land.”

“How long has it been a hunting tract?”

“For decades. It’s been passed down through one family for three generations. They used to own the next farm over, but apparently when they sold it, the buyer wasn’t interested in that tract, or maybe the family was into deer hunting and wanted to keep it. I’ve contacted the current owners, three brothers, all in their sixties. They inherited the land from their father, who inherited it from his father.”

“McGee! I’m beginning to think you can’t help it,” Gibbs said, throwing his hands up in frustration.

“Sorry, Boss. They, um, have used it for hunting for years. Mostly, they were there weekends in the fall and sometimes a couple weeklong visits in the summer. Boone wouldn’t have had to worry much about them in the winter or during the weekdays.”

“DiNozzo, take McGee and Kate. Get out there and have a look around. I’ll brief the Director and SecNav.”

Still on his phone, Tony said, “You got that Kate? Stay where you are. McGee and I will pick you up.”

“Well?” Gibbs asked, his arms wide and questioning.

“I had her take a team and check out the church. There’s an old well in the back. Kate said it was covered up and looked like it hasn’t been used for decades. They found some remains. Ducky’s on his way to recover them. My money says it’s the uncle, or what’s left of him.”

“Good work, DiNozzo.”


	5. Some Call It Magic The Search For The Grail

Tony drove the evidence truck, occasionally singing as they made their way to the church to pick up Kate. “Nice, isn’t it, Probie?”

“What?”

“Getting to sit up front. It’s sort of like finally graduating to the grownups’ table at Thanksgiving dinner. Only here, once Gibbs and Kate are with us again, it’s back in the back for you, McGoo.”

“I don’t know why we can’t take a car and the truck to crime scenes.”

“Budget cuts. That would be a lot of gas money if we always took two vehicles. Just be glad there’s a jump seat back there. With a seatbelt even.”

“Be glad? If it didn’t have those stupid jump seats, I would get to take a car and wouldn’t have to ride in the back at all.”

“I’ll give you a tip. When we get to the church, hop out and be a gentleman. Let Kate sit in the middle.”

Tim smirked briefly. “The middle seat sucks doesn’t it?”

“Oh, yeah, it does. As much as I would love to rub up against Jethro all day, it’s not worth sitting in the middle of this thing. Trust me. It’s almost as bad as sitting in the back.”

“How do you and Gibbs do it? I mean, how do you keep your professional and private lives separate? I don’t think I could spend so much time with someone I was dating.”

“You said the magic words right there. You have to keep the two relationships separated. There’s home and there’s work. Not that we never discuss a case at home, but there it’s Jethro and Tony. At work it’s Gibbs and DiNozzo. We have rules. He sets the rules and I try like hell not to break them.”

Tim nodded his understanding. “It has to be tough.”

“It can be. Especially when I really want to reach out and hug _Jethro_ , but I know we’re at work, and hugging _Gibbs_ at work is just one of those things you really shouldn’t do. Not unless your name is Abby. Or if we’re alone in the elevator.”

“I really like Abby.”

“You don’t say.”

“I know you know we hooked up. I wish there was a way to make a personal relationship work, like you guys, but Abby doesn’t think that’s a good idea while we’re working so closely.”

“I’m not saying this to be mean, Tim. I love Abby. She’s a great person. But relationship material, she is not. If anyone works longer and harder than Gibbs, it’s Abby. Her job is her life. Outside of work, she likes to let her hair down and have fun. Dealing with the ups and downs of a serious relationship is not fun in her book. I don’t know if it ever will be.”

“But I think I love her.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Probie. Unlike Abby, Gibbs likes to have a rock solid relationship on the outside.”

As they neared the church, Tony pointed out, “There’s Kate. Get ready to hop out and let her take the middle.”

The moment the truck rolled to a stop, Tim jumped out and held the door open for Kate, while offering her a hand up.

“Thank you, Tim.”

“My pleasure,” he replied with a smile.

“So, fill me in,” Kate said as she dropped her pack at her feet and fastened her seatbelt.

“McGee found a tract near Boone’s farm that seems to match up with some of the photos in the album.”

“I used landmarks in the photos,” Tim explained. “Abby helped determine sizes and distances. Tony suggested it had to be close to the Boone farm. Using all that information, I plugged everything into the computer and set it to scan against satellite images and we narrowed it down to a couple locations. The one we’re going to search first is next to Boone’s farm. It’s an old hunting tract that the owners rarely visit. I talked to one of them and he said this area is on the far side of their land and a good distance from the entrance. It’s rough terrain, so they don’t go up there.”

“Sounds like a good prospect,” Kate agreed.

As they closed in on the area, Tony turned down a gravel road and eventually a dirt road that looked to be rarely used. Rain and weather had made it uneven and rough. Tony drove slowly as he navigated the best route. “Bet you’re glad you’re not in a jump seat now, Probie.”

As it was, Tim was holding onto the door for support while Kate did her best to keep herself steadied in the middle. 

The road ran along the side of a large field on the Boone farm, used for checking the fence line. Tim kept an eye on his phone’s GPS application as they continued at a slow pace.

“Tony, this might be a good spot to start looking. We’ll have to hike about a mile.”

“Alright, McScout, I’ll find us a parking place, but we’re counting on you to remember how to get back to the truck at the end of the day.”

“I’ve put in the GPS track code. We should have no problem finding the way.”

“Let’s grab the gear.”

Tony made sure the truck was securely locked. Even though they were out in the middle of nowhere off a dirt trail on an abandoned farm’s field, he didn’t want to take any chances.

“Cows,” he observed unceremoniously.

Tim and Kate looked over to see there were indeed cows in the field. “Good thing we closed the gate we came through,” commented Tim.

“I didn’t think this was a working farm anymore,” said Tony, as he tossed his pack over a barbed wire fence, then ducked through a couple of the wire strands.

“They probably rent the fields to the neighbors for grazing. It’s not unusual for someone to work a neighbor’s land and split the profits,” said Kate. “That’s probably how Boone’s aunt makes enough money to pay the taxes and keep the farm in her name.”

“There’s a win for the Indiana farm girl,” teased Tony.

“I was not raised on a farm,” insisted Kate.

“Let me help you with that,” Tim offered as he stepped on the middle wire strand and held the upper one as Kate ducked through the fencing.

Once on the other side, Kate retrieved her pack and held the wire for Tim. “I always wondered why the aunt would want to keep the farm, especially after Boone was sent to death row. It’s not like he’s ever going to come back and live here.”

“Family tradition, maybe,” suggested Tony. “Maybe she couldn’t believe her husband was dead and wanted to keep the farm in case he ever came back. Lead the way, McProbay.”

Taking the lead on the trail, Tim kept glancing at his GPS as he carefully picked his way through the dense woods. It was rough going until he came across what looked like a path. “Maybe this is the one Boone used.”

Adjusting her pack, Kate suggested, “It’s probably a deer path.”

“That doesn’t mean Boone didn’t use it. Can you imagine dragging bodies through all that brush? A trail wouldn’t be much easier, but better than nothing.”

“You forget, Probie,” Tony began as he made his way down the path. “Boone’s victims were still alive when he brought them out here. He also told me he had his car there. Wherever this place is, it had to be accessible by vehicle at some point.”

“That would have been nice to know,” Tim said, stopping in his tracks to review his satellite maps once more. “Let’s check over that way. There’s something that looks like maybe a wider path or a road over there.”

A few minutes later, Kate checked her cell phone and announced, “I’ve lost the signal. What about you guys?”

“Me, too,” said Tim. “No satellite or cell signal.”

“Are you getting us lost deep in the middle of nowhere?” asked Tony as he checked his phone as well.

“We’re on a path, Tony. The path goes uphill back to the truck. I think we can find our way out of here without much trouble.”

“Well, I know I can. I’m trained in finding my way out of the woods.”

“I was a scout, Tony.”

“How many times did they try to leave you behind in the woods?”

“Not as often as your partners tried to ditch you, I would bet. Let’s check over there. I hear a stream.”

The trio pushed their way through the path, occasionally brushing tree limbs and spider webs out of their way. Once they made it to a clearing, they stopped and looked around.

Cupping his hands, Tony yelled, “Hello? Hello?” 

“There’s no one out here for miles, Tony,” Tim advised him.

“That’s exactly the point. Boone’s victims could have screamed their heads off here and no one would have heard them. He said he left them tied with no food or water. After a couple of days, they wouldn’t have had the strength to be heard more than a few feet away. You said the brothers who own the tract weren’t here very often. I bet Boone would have a good idea when they might visit. Did they say they knew him? Did you ask?”

“Yeah,” responded Tim. “They confirmed they knew him. They said they gave him permission to hunt on their land if he wanted to. He had a key to their gate to keep an eye on the place.”

“Or to drive in with his victims.”

“Tony! I think we’re in the right area. That’s a skull,” Tim said as he bent down and took a pair of gloves out of his pack. “It’s human, I’m sure of it.”

“Let’s spread out. Abby said Boone had over thirty victims in that photo album. He dumped his uncle at the church and another five in roadside ditches, but the rest could be right around here. Somewhere.”

Each team member put on gloves and grabbed marking flags and caution tape, then began scouring the area. Tim remained near the location where he had found the skull, while Tony hopped across the stream and Kate moved a few yards to the south.

“Found the road,” Tony yelled back to the others after a few minutes. “Looks like something a hunter would use. Overgrown as hell.”

When Kate screamed, both Tim and Tony ran in her direction. 

“What happened?” Tony asked as he skidded to a stop.

“I was startled. By him,” said Kate, as she pointed to the body of a young man, bound and tied to a tree limb.

“What the hell?” Tony mumbled, as he stepped closer. “This is impossible. He has Boone’s mark, but Boone’s been in jail for years. This guy can’t have been here for more than a few days.”

“There’s someone else out there, isn’t there?” asked Kate. “There’s a copycat killer.”

“He’s more than just a copycat, Kate. He knew about or has managed to find Boone’s actual killing ground. A copycat killer stumbling onto this would be too much of a coincidence. Who would Boone tell?”

“His attorney?” Kate offered. “O’Neill said Boone had admitted the killings. He’s not trying to set him free, only to save his life. Maybe it’s so he can get more tips.” 

“What about his biographer?” suggested Tim. As he slowly walked around the body, he was stunned by the scene. Suddenly he realized, “Tony, I recognize this guy.”

“The body?”

“Yeah. You’ve seen him, too. This is the last John Doe in the photo album. Whoever did this knew where the album was. They added in their own kills, those last few pictures, after Boone’s kills in the book.”

Taking a closer look at the body, Tony surmised, “If there’s another killer, all of the unidentified bodies could be from after Boone was in jail.”

“Abby only searched missing persons from the time before he was caught,” Tim noted.

“You two stay here and cordon this area off. See what else you can find. I’m going to go back up to the road where I can get a signal and call Gibbs and let him know what we’ve found. Considering the pictures, the bodies are probably all spread out. We’re going to need a lot more help to search this area. I’ll be back in thirty or forty minutes.”

“Do you think you can find your way?” asked Tim.

“You’re not the only one on the team who was a scout.”

Putting her hands on her hips and shaking her head, Kate admonished, “Tony, you were never a Boy Scout.”

Turning back, Tony smiled, “Doesn’t being a talent scout at a wet T-shirt contest count?”

After he disappeared from their view, Kate laughed softly, “I don’t know how Gibbs puts up with him.”

“He may be an overgrown frat boy and a bit unconventional, but he is a damned good agent. Not bad looking, either. Did you see the pictures of Shannon?”

Kate’s smile faded quickly. “Yes.”

“Tony’s eyes kind of remind me of his.”

“Tony always said he caught Gibbs’ attention with his smile.”

“I hope this isn’t too hard on Gibbs. There’s a good chance Shannon’s remains are around here. Somewhere.”

“He said he made his peace with Shannon’s death a long time ago. He accepted it and knows Shannon will never come back.”

“And he has Tony to help him get through this,” Tim noted.

“True, he does have Tony.”

Over a mile away, Tony flipped out his phone and tried again as he continued to walk toward their truck. “Gibbs? Gibbs? We found Boone’s killing field. Tim found a skull and get this, Kate found the last victim in the photo album.”

“Say again, DiNozzo. You’re coming in broken.”

“We found what we were looking for. We need to get another team or two down here to help search and collect evidence.”

“That’s a good job, DiNozzo. Mark the area off and send me the coordinates. I’ll get more agents heading your way.”

Hearing his phone lose the signal, Tony pushed several buttons before giving up, flipping it shut and putting it into his pocket. Once he retrieved the keys, he began making his way toward the back of the truck.

An hour later, Kate looked over to Tim. “He’s lost.”

“Tony?”

“He said he’d be back in thirty or forty minutes. That was over an hour ago. He’s lost. Or hurt. Either way, he couldn’t call. We’re not getting a signal down here.”

“Do you think we should go looking for him?” 

“I do.” Removing her gloves, Kate placed them into her pack, then hoisted it over her shoulder. “Let’s go find him.”

It took them over twenty minutes to reach the truck. Despite looking up and down the road, they failed to see Tony anywhere. “Where the hell did he go, Tim?” Kate asked. “It wasn’t hard to find the truck. Even if he came out a few feet off, he should have seen it once he got to the open field.”

“This is bad, Kate,” Tim said, putting on a pair of gloves before reaching toward the windshield.

“What is it?”

Picking up the single Polaroid photo, Tim looked at it briefly before bringing it over to Kate. “Someone took him.”

“Oh my God! Tim, you have to call Gibbs.”

“Me? Why me?”

“Boone killed Shannon, now his copycat killer took Tony. I’m not telling Gibbs that. You call him, Tim. You found the photo.”

Taking a deep breath, Tim took out his phone and dialed. “Boss? There’s a problem.”

“What do you mean, ‘ _there’s a problem_ ’?” Gibbs asked. The background noise made it obvious that he was driving.

“I’m not sure, exactly. We found a couple of the last bodies in the photo album. They haven’t been there long. It wasn’t Boone. He has a copycat killer who knows where his killing site is. Whoever it is, they have to be in communication with Boone.”

“I’ve checked the records. He’s only had a handful of visitors over the years.”

Kate glared at Tim and pointed to the Polaroid in his hand as she mouthed the words, ‘ _tell him_.’

“Boss, Tony left us to come back to the truck and call you. None of us could get a signal at the site.”

“He called. The signal was weak, but he told me you guys had found Boone’s killing field and a recently deceased body.”

“When Tony didn’t come back, we went looking for him. We found a Polaroid left on our windshield. It’s of him. I think someone took him.” 

“What makes you think that?”

Tim attempted to hand the phone to Kate, but she shook her head. “Well, Boss, he looks unconscious and like he’s in a trunk. His wrists are bound behind his back.”

“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes,” said Gibbs, right before he hung up and punched the gas pedal.

“Why didn’t you tell Gibbs that Tony’s bleeding in the picture?”

“Do you want to call him back? He’s driving, Kate. I didn’t want to make it worse than it already is. He’ll be here soon enough and can see for himself.”


	6. Doing The Ritual Dance In The Sun

A pail of cold water in his face woke Tony. Sputtering, he shook his head sending a spray of water in all directions. Taking in a deep breath, he quickly assessed his situation: bad headache, lying down on his side, dirt beneath him, hands bound behind at the wrists, shirt unbuttoned. A moment later he felt a hand caressing his chest. Sitting bolt upright, he found himself staring into the eyes of his captor.

Tony recognized the man immediately as Boone’s biographer. “You?”

“Yes. I sought Boone out after reading about his confessions in the paper. All those people killed by his hand before he was found. He was good. Very good. And I wanted to learn from the best.”

Still feeling groggy, Tony shook his head and asked, “What did you do to me, Briggs?” 

“I hit you with a shovel. Knocked you right out.”

Tony watched as his captor knelt beside him, one hand on Tony’s chest and the other holding a knife. “Why take me?”

“Consider yourself my graduation present. There have been others before you, but Boone wasn’t always happy with my work. My last one was perfect and met his approval. He wanted you for himself. He told me how he fantasized about you, how sexy he thinks you are. I was intrigued. I wanted to have you once Boone described you and what he would do to you if he were free and able.”

“You’re his biographer. Tell me, what went wrong with Boone? What made him start killing?” asked Tony, attempting to stall for time.

“After he moved out here as a child, Boone’s Uncle Grant used to take him hunting. They’d be alone together up in a deer blind on those cool fall mornings. Boone said he fell asleep once and woke up to find his uncle was fondling him. It surprised him, of course, but he thought it felt good, so he pretended he was still asleep for a while. As they continued hunting together, it kept happening and eventually his uncle forced him to return the favor. It wasn’t long before he was taking him out to the barn and started out by giving him blow jobs, then was soon demanding the same in return. That went on for months and Boone never told a soul. One day, his uncle got drunk and tied him up in the barn to whip him with a belt, which he did on occasion, but this time, after the beating, he fucked Boone. Fucked him hard without preparing him. Boone said he was bleeding after that, but his uncle fucked him again and again. Sometimes he was given a choice of providing his ass or his mouth. The uncle never allowed Boone to fuck him, of course. It wasn’t long before he wished his uncle was dead. Eventually, it dawned on him that he could do it himself. They woke up early to go hunting one day and Boone shot him.”

“And dumped him down the well behind the church.”

“Yeah,” Briggs confirmed with a broad grin. “It was pure genius. Boone asked his uncle if they could visit the cemetery early in the morning when it was still dark out. He knew the well was there and that it hadn’t been used in decades. He lured his uncle over by offering him another blow job. Once they were at the well, Boone picked up his shotgun and pointed it right at him, telling him how it was going to feel really good to shoot him. His uncle begged him not to, so Boone said maybe they could work out another deal. First he had the uncle give him a blow job, then forced him to lean over the well with his drop his pants so Boone could fuck him. As soon as he climaxed, he reached for his rifle, popping the old man in the head. Afterward, he tossed his body into the well and covered it all back up.”

“Boone went home and pretended he didn’t know where his uncle was,” Tony ventured aloud.

“They put together a few search parties and looked for him, but never found the body. They never searched around the church grounds. Clever how you guys figured that out. That’s enough talking for now. I hope you’re ready, because I am. We’re going to have a lot of fun together.” Reaching over, he began cutting away Tony’s shirt, then pushed him back to the ground. “You can scream if you want. No one will hear you.”

“Where are we?”

“Far away from anyone who might come looking for you.”

Maneuvering his legs beneath him, Tony managed to get himself upright and out of reach, at least for the moment. He kept his captor in sight and continued moving as he surveyed the surroundings. They were obviously in a wooded area. Tony searched for landmarks and wondered how close they were to the farm and Boone’s killing field. When his captor lunged at him, he kicked him and moved away once more.

“A fighter? I’ve never had one of those before. I think I like it. Boone always preferred the fighters. Some are fighters and some are beggars, begging for their lives or begging not to be touched. It was all futile, of course. Then there are the little meek sheep. They just huddle down, accepting their fate. They’re hardly worth it. Not much more fun than messing around with a blowup doll. So many young men, but it’s never enough. Once you start, you crave it and can’t wait to pick out your next victim, track him down and take him.”

“One of them got away. It was the composite he put together that finally led to Boone.”

“He was a fighter, too. Stronger than the others. He managed to get himself free and escape. What about you? Are you strong?” Another hard shove sent Tony to the ground again.

“I’d like to think so,” he said, struggling back onto his feet.

“I want you to know how much I’m going to enjoy this.” Picking up a Polaroid camera, Briggs began clicking off pictures. “I’ll sneak these in to show Boone. He’ll be quite pleased.”

“You’d better hurry. Boone will be dead in a few more hours.”

“We’re wagering that the Governor will grant at least a temporary stay of execution. It was planned for Boone to let a couple hints slide so your team could find the remains. Right now, he’s telling your boss that he will help track down the copycat killer, but he won’t. He’s promised me this is just to get a stay of execution. Now that I have you, they will have to deal with Boone.”

“If your plan was to force us to deal with him, it’s not going to happen. We do not deal with murderers. You might as well get it over with.”

Gently tapping the blade of his knife against his own shoulder, Briggs continued. “Well, yes, of course that’s the plan. I can’t very well let you go. But that will be our little secret for now, okay? I mean, I won’t tell anyone if you won’t. And I don’t think you’re going to be saying much more. To anyone.”

Lunging forward, Briggs tackled Tony and took him hard to the ground. After cutting the ties holding Tony’s wrists behind his back, he bound them in front. After dragging Tony forward, Briggs wrapped a length of heavy cord around his wrists and tossed the other end across a tree bough. “I’ve got a nice big cock, Tony. You’re going to take it all. You might even enjoy having my cock in your mouth. I know I will.”

“Just try it, Briggs, and I’ll bite it off.”

“What fire! Hopefully you’re full of spit and fire. Wetter is better when it comes to these things. Oh, and you don’t have to worry about biting anything off. Boone has taught me well.”

Briggs punched him hard at the temple, causing him to feel dizzy and drained. There wasn’t too much Tony could do to deter him as he forced his mouth open and wedged in some cotton rolls.

“Same sort of thing a dentist uses to prevent his clientele from biting down. You have no need to fear hurting me. It’s not the first time I’ve done this. Actually, you will be my lucky number seven.”

Despite Tony shaking his head and fighting his bindings, Briggs managed to force his cock inside Tony’s mouth, plunging it in fully and gasping in ecstasy. “Oh yes, this is good. You have an amazing, hot, fucking mouth.” Still holding the camera with one hand, Briggs snapped off a shot of Tony’s lips around his dick. “Boone will love that.”

Setting the camera aside, Briggs used both of his hands to hold Tony’s head steady as he continued to push in fully, then withdrawing slightly before pumping in again and again. 

When he realized there was no way for him to stop what was happening, his thoughts turned to Jethro. He hoped his team was nearby and that they would find him before it was too late. It was a miserable thought that he may be living the final hours of his life being raped and tortured by Briggs. Tony did his best to stay calm and not think about what was happening to him. 

A few minutes later, Briggs came hard, splashing into the back of Tony’s throat. Stepping back he gasped, attempting to catch his breath. 

“That’s only the beginning,” he promised as he snapped off another Polaroid. “One thing that Boone and I have in common is the ability to come several times a day. It doesn’t take us long to recover in between times. I’m hoping you will appreciate that. Is there anything special you would like to do? Boone wanted to see a shot of you with a pearl necklace. Actually, he’d love to see photos of you dripping in cum, with it leaking out of your ass. I think we should do our best to accommodate him. Don’t you?”

Tony’s mind was spinning as he hung on his knees. The thirst was making him feel light-headed. His arms ached from being tied high above his head. It felt like his wrists were bleeding, cut by the plastic cable ties. Sweat trickled down his temple and across his torso. 

With the cotton gauze still in his mouth, he knew it would be difficult to speak and be understood. There wasn’t much he wanted to say to Briggs anyway, other than he hoped he would fry right next to Boone. He thought about what a shame it was that the court system didn’t work that quickly. His next thought was to hope that Jethro would see fit to pull the trigger on this one.

“Gibbs will find us soon enough,” he managed, his voice raspy. “I’d like to see the shot he’s going to take. A double tap to the head will look mighty good on you.”

Briggs laughed easily as he spread his arms wide, “In all this? He will never find us. Not in time. Besides, they’re all down at Boone’s killing field. I left them a couple fresh corpses to recover and mull over. All that will get Special Agent Gibbs is a glimpse of the fun I have planned for you. Where else will he look for you? Boone’s farm? We’re far from there. You see, I did a little investigating on my own. I knew this day would come and I found this place where I could enjoy my special graduation gift. There’s no one around for miles. You can scream all you want. I assure you, no one is close enough to hear anything.”

As Briggs approached, Tony did his best to clamp his mouth down, but once again failed to deter his attacker. This time, Briggs started fucking his mouth then pulled out after a few minutes and shot his wad across Tony’s neckline. 

“Beautiful,” he said as he took another picture. “Out of film. Time to reload the camera.” Briggs paused to cup Tony’s chin. “Don’t you worry about a thing. I’ll be reloaded in a few minutes. We’re going to play for hours, maybe even for days. I hope you’re looking forward to it as much as I am.”

Tony breathed deeply as he watched Briggs walk to his car to retrieve more film. Once the camera was set, Briggs pulled a bag from the front seat and hopped onto the hood of the car. Leaning back against the windshield, he stretched his legs out across the hood and took out a sandwich and chips from the bag. “Lunch time. Sorry, I didn’t think to get you anything.”

After eating, Briggs clasped his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. “So beautiful out here and peaceful,” he said before drifting off to sleep for a few minutes.

Struggling, Tony tested his bindings as well as the strength of the tree. With a little effort, he managed to pull himself onto his feet. The extra height gave him better access to the branch to which the rope was tied. After several minutes of working it back and forth, he was able to bend the limb and snap it. The cracking sound awoke Briggs in an instant. Tony was still making an effort to separate the green limb from the tree when Briggs was on top of him, pummeling him.

“I’m glad to see you’ve recovered a bit of your strength,” said Briggs as he dragged Tony toward the car. Still grasping his wrists with one hand, Briggs pulled some rope from the trunk and pulled him toward the front of the car. “Try not to break the anything, okay. I don’t mind if we dent the hood, but it’s a bitch to keep replacing the mirrors.” 

Wrapping the cord around Tony’s left wrist, Briggs tied the other end around one of the car’s side mirrors. After wrapping another length of rope around Tony’s right wrist, Briggs cut the original tie binding the wrists together, then pulled his captive across the hood where he could secure the second piece of rope to the other side. Standing back, he admired his work which left Tony lying prone, face down, across the hood.

Reaching into his car, Briggs pulled out a pair of latex gloves. “Remember these? Ever since you trotted out the gloves at NCIS, I’ve been itching to return the favor. I hope you’re good and comfortable.”

“Hood’s a little hot,” Tony mumbled as he tested the ropes that held him. 

“It’s all part of the ritual, Tony, the ritual dance in the sun. I hope you have plenty of stamina. I’m sure you do, working long hours under Gibbs, then spending all that time together after work. He’s a real stallion isn’t he? I bet he’s hung like a horse and can keep it up long enough to satisfy you every time. I mean, look at you. Don’t get me wrong. Gibbs is a very good looking man, but to pull in a younger, attractive guy like yourself, he must have a lot to offer. You like big cocks, don’t you?”

Tony’s only response was to test the ropes again and attempt to kick back at Briggs. He fought back tears that threatened to form and wondered how he’d managed to get himself in this predicament. _‘Always work as part of the team’_ he heard Gibbs’ voice say in his head. This was ultimately his fault. He should not have separated from Kate and Tim, even out in the middle of nowhere.

“Keep it up, Tony. I like that will to fight. There is surely more risk with the fighters, but it seems to me to be well worth it.” Coming up behind Tony, Briggs hit him in the head with a Billy club, then ran it down the length of his torso before holding it against Tony’s butt cheek for a minute. “We might use this later. I thought it was fitting since you used to be a cop. I studied up on you, Special Agent DiNozzo, did my research.”

Tony felt the strength leaving his body. The blow to his head left him dazed. It barely registered when Briggs cut away his pants, leaving him fully exposed. Closing his eyes, he tried to see only Gibbs. In his mind he reached out to him, hoping his team would find him soon and rescue him from this torture.

After snapping the latex gloves in place, Briggs approached Tony from behind, giving his ass a good, open handed strike. “Think of this as punishment for attempting to escape.” Several more hard swats followed until Tony’s butt cheeks were both red and sore. “That is a thing of beauty,” admired Briggs as he stepped back and took another photo. 

On his next approach, Briggs pushed Tony’s legs wide apart, standing between them. Tony heard the shake of a can and a lid being popped off before he felt a cold spray hitting his crack. A moment later, he felt a gloved finger pressing deeply into his hole.

“You have a nice ass. I’m going to get you good and slick and then we’re going to have a whole lot more fun.”

Tony heard and felt another shot of the sprayed lubricant just before Briggs pressed back in with two fingers, twisting them as he plunged them in deeply and withdrew them slightly before pushing in again. It wasn’t long before he pushed in a third digit.

“I can tell you’re used to this. Gibbs must have a thick cock to bore you out so well. If my cock isn’t enough for you, I can always shove the Billy club in as hard and as deep as you can take it. I’m going to fill your ass so full of cum, it will be gushing down your legs like a river. Boone said he’d like to see you bathed in cum. It’s such a shame he’s not here. I bet the three of us would have a truly unforgettable time together. We’d be sure to send Gibbs a few photos as mementos. I’m sure he would enjoy them. It might even give him a few ideas for his next boy toy. You see, he won’t be getting you back, not alive anyway.”

Clenching his fists, Tony agonized over not being able to control the situation. Tightening his muscles and trying to move his ass out of the way did nothing to deter Briggs’ efforts. A few moments later, Briggs grunted with satisfaction as he plunged his cock deeply inside Tony’s hole. “Damn, that’s good. You’re so fucking hot. The image of Gibbs pounding into you is pretty amazing, too. Does he take pictures of you? Film you during sex perhaps? It would be a shame if he had nothing to remember your sessions by. Do you think he would share?”

Bucking back against Briggs in an attempt to dislodge him, Tony growled out, “There’s nothing he’s going to share with you beyond bringing you in and throwing your ass in jail, although he may share some quality time with you in court, testifying against you. You’ll wind up like Boone in the end, wasting away on death row. I hope he is enjoying his final count down.”

“Yeah, he’s fantasizing about what we’re out here doing right now. You think Boone doesn’t know? I’m sure someone has let the news slip to him that you’re missing. He knows I have you and exactly what we’re doing together.”

After a few more thrusts, Briggs came deeply inside of Tony before collapsing onto him with a pat to his shoulder. “Give me a few minutes to rest up and then we can do that again and again. I’m going to fill you so full of semen you’re going to feel like a submarine.”

When Tony made a few more attempts to throw Briggs off, it only caused his captor to laugh and to run his tongue across Tony’s skin, licking around the curve of his ear.

“I like the way you taste. Maybe if you’re a good boy, I’ll suck your cock for you. I want to taste all of you. I know all of Boone’s dirty little secrets. He’s told me everything. Of course, there are some things he’s asked me not to include in the book unless he is actually put to death.”

“So you’ll be able to print everything after Saturday. Good for you.”

“You seem quite sure they won’t delay his death in hopes that he can help catch your abductor.”

“Gibbs never did believe that Boone would tell him anything. Why would this make any difference?”

“Because someone has you. I would think Agent Gibbs would do anything to get his lover back.”

“He’s not going to deal with Boone. You might as well get that through your head. Boone is a dead man.”

As he pushed Tony’s legs apart once more, Briggs took his cock in his hand and pumped it a couple times before pressing the tip against Tony’s hole. “This just never gets old to me,” he said as he pushed in fully. “You’re so slick with cum already, it’s just spurting out the sides as we fuck. Can you feel it running down your legs? There’s so much more we’ll do. Next round, I’ll take a length of cloth around your neck and use it to choke you. It will give you a feeling of euphoria as I fuck you lightheaded. Just something you can look forward to.”

Tugging against the ropes again, Tony attempted to free himself, but failed. The effort left him nearly breathless which pleased his captor immensely.

“I love it when you move beneath me. It’s like trying to ride a wave in the ocean.”

During his breaks, Briggs would drink bottled water and eat snacks to fortify his strength, but never offered anything to Tony. The exertion of his brief bouts of fights and struggles against his captor had zapped Tony’s strength. Being left tied atop a hot car in the sun didn’t help matters any as his abductor continued watching him from a shady spot a few feet away. It was discomforting knowing that Briggs has such control over him and there was nothing he could do to help himself. His only thought was to survive so he could feel Jethro’s arms around him once again. 

“Okay, you’ve been pretty good. Time for your special treat.”

“Can’t wait,” Tony mumbled as he struggled to stay conscious.

First Briggs loosened Tony’s wrist ties just slightly then maneuvered him until he had rolled over, his back against the hood. 

“Wanted to let me have a final look at the Heavens above before you finish me off?” asked Tony.

“It’s a wonderful day today, don’t you think? Not a cloud in the sky. Only blue. Does it remind you of Gibbs’ eyes? There’s something very cold and penetrating about his gaze.”

“Only when he doesn’t like you.”

“I do imagine you get much softer looks from him,” said Briggs as he added another length of rope to each side. This time he wrapped the lengths around Tony’s elbows and ran them back to the side mirrors before tightening up the bindings as Tony’s wrists. After another trip to the trunk, Briggs wrapped more cord around Tony’s ankles, spreading them wide apart and tying them off to nearby trees.

“There’s something special Boone always liked to do. He always liked to make each one of his special guests come.”

“Just to make sure they were enjoying themselves?” asked Tony as he began struggling again.

Stepping closer, Briggs ran his finger down the length of Tony’s cock. “You have a nice dick, Tony. I bet it’s as sweet as you.” After giving it a squeeze, Briggs locked his eyes onto Tony’s as he began pumping his cock. “I will make you come. Oh, you are probably trying to convince yourself that you don’t want to or that you won’t allow it, but it’s just how the male species is designed.”

Tony did his best to conjure up the least sexy images he could, but when his cock slipped into the warm, sucking motion of Briggs’ mouth, he knew there wasn’t much he could do to stop his orgasm from coming. He half wished the team was there and would stop it, but then thought he would die of embarrassment if Kate or McGee saw him come from Briggs’ attention.

After a few minutes, he resigned himself to letting things happen. The sooner this was over, the better, he thought. Moments later, he felt his climax approach and he let go, allowing himself to orgasm in response to his captor’s efforts.

Briggs swallowed what he could, then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Man, I’ve wanted to do that to Boone since the day I met him. It would be an honor to swallow his cum.”

“You’re both a couple of sick fucks.”

“I like you, Tony. I wish I could keep you around for a while. Perhaps in my cellar? Would you like that?”

“I seriously doubt it.”

“We could play like this all the time. It’s better outside, more natural, but we could have a lot of fun inside as well. You could be my sex slave. I bet that would drive Agent Gibbs nuts not knowing if you are alive or dead. Not knowing where you are.”

“Don’t sell my boss short, Briggs. It’s only a matter of time until he tracks your sorry ass down.”

“But it’s too late. Don’t you see? Even if he finds me, I’ve already taken what he was trying to protect. This could become a rather fun game. If they let Boone live while he helps to find you, I could keep you around for months of fun. What do you think about that?”

“I think your clock is ticking. Just like Boone’s.”


	7. Faith In The Future Out Of The Now

Gibbs’ grip tightened on the plastic covered photo album as he walked toward the interrogation room at a brisk pace. This time, he had everything in the palm of his hand. As he entered the room, he nodded toward the agents guarding the door.

“My turn, O’Neill.”

“Did my pardon come through yet?” Boone asked calmly. “They don’t allow cell phones in here, so we haven’t heard.”

“There will be no pardon for you, Boone. Your clock is still ticking.”

O’Neill grabbed his briefcase and looked back at Boone as he rose. “I’ll make a few calls and see where everything stands. I will be back soon.”

Gibbs held the door open until the attorney passed through, then promptly shut it.

“You brought my photo album. How kind of you. I’ve been dying to take another look through it.”

“Today is not going to be that day, Boone. Where is he?”

“Where is who, Jethro?”

“You know damn well who I’m talking about.”

“There’s someone else out there now, isn’t there? And you want my help to catch him? I think that may require a delay in my death sentence, don’t you?”

“Briggs didn’t come to you to write your life story. It was all a ruse wasn’t it? He came to you to learn what you did and how you stayed under the radar for so long. Where is he?”

“How would I know? I’ve been locked up for years. I have no control over Briggs or what he does. I thought I heard whispers that your Agent DiNozzo has gone missing. That is a sad turn of events for you, isn’t it?” Boone lifted his chained hands. “Get me out of these and I will see what I can do. How about another look at the photo album, as long as you have it here? Just for old times’ sake.”

Pulling out a lighter, Gibbs held it close to the photo album and flicked it a couple of times. “Your victims have suffered enough,” he said, shaking the lighter and trying to ignite it once more.

“Please don’t, Jethro. You don’t know what that means to me.”

“Tell me where I can find Briggs. I know you know. Tell me now, or these photos will be history.”

Straightening up, Boone smiled across the table at Gibbs, then rose to his feet. “Pathetic, Jethro. We both know you can’t destroy evidence.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore. You’re going to fry in a few hours. It’s done, Boone. It’s over. We don’t need this evidence anymore.”

“Sure you do. There are six unidentified bodies in there.”

“They’ve all been identified. I have a great team. We know the other killer is Briggs, we just need to figure out where he is. I will get my agent back.”

“I can’t help you unless you help me. Stop the execution and I will see what I can do about getting him back for you. Your clock’s ticking, too, Jethro. He doesn’t have much more time.”

Grabbing Boone’s shirt, Gibbs shoved him hard against the wall. Pulling out his sidearm, he held it to Boone’s head. “Where are they?”

“You can shoot me now, if you want to. It won’t help you find Tony in time, but it would be a rather fitting end to our dance, would it not?”

As Gibbs pulled the trigger, Boone closed his eyes and listened to the empty click. The pair remained frozen in place for a moment before Gibbs pushed back. 

Boone’s eyes blazed. “What are you waiting for?”

“Was that your big plan, Boone? You wanted me to stoop to your level and kill you? That’s not going to happen. You should know that loaded weapons aren’t allowed in interrogation.”

“Tony is going to die. I am your only chance to stop Briggs now, before it’s too late.”

Gibbs grabbed the photo album and headed toward the door. “You’re going back to prison today. We found your killing field and all the remains. There’s nothing more you can tell us that we don’t already know.”

“He’s probably cutting out Tony’s tongue right now. If you don’t get to him soon, it’s going to be too late.”

Pausing at the opened door, Gibbs turned back, watching as the guards came in around him. After grabbing hold of Boone, they led him into the hallway. 

“I think Agent DiNozzo’s going to be just fine. You can ask him yourself, if you don’t believe me,” offered Gibbs. 

“What?” Boone asked, obviously confused, until he saw Tony step into the hallway, injured and bandaged, but very much alive.

“I’m doing just fine, Boone. Briggs isn’t though. I’m afraid he’s going to miss the final chapter of your life. You see, he’s kind of dead. Beat you to it. Maybe he’s waiting for you on the other side.”

“No! It’s a lie. You’re joking.” Boone struggled against the guards as they pulled him down the hallway.

Taking his place beside Tony, Gibbs added, “The Governor called. Your execution has a green light. You have less than twenty-four hours, Boone.”

“No, no. There’s more, Jethro.”

“There’s nothing left, Boone. The game is over.”

Kate and Tim stood in the hall with them as they watched Boone being led away.

“Do you think anyone will step in and finish Briggs’ book one day?” Tony asked as he watched Boone disappear around the corner.

“I doubt it. I’m pretty sure it’s going to be taken into evidence and held for an indefinite period of time. I don’t think that manuscript is ever going to see the light of day.”

*N*C*I*S*

Late Sunday evening Jethro sat at one end of the couch drinking beer while Tony’s head rested in his lap. He could tell Tony was reliving his final moments with Briggs by the way he was tossing and turning. He had asked Ducky about it and his advice had been to allow him to work through it. The only comfort Jethro could offer was to run his fingers through his hair, hold him on his lap, and maintain physical contact.

_Images danced and wavered through Tony’s mind, teasing and tormenting him. He remembered the heat of the sun beating down on him as his strength began to wane. Briggs had gone to the stream to wash up and cool down between his attacks and returned to find him still tied to the low hanging tree branch, his arms high above his head and his weight on his knees. He had eventually felt too weak to fight back._

_“Time,” he mumbled to himself. Closing his eyes, he sought to reserve all the strength he could. Briggs clearly had the advantage as he kept eating, drinking and resting between their sessions. He offered nothing to Tony._

_“Time for more fun,” Briggs said as he approached Tony again, reaching out and palming Tony’s bare chest. “Sorry, I’m starting to slow down. It happens to us all. If I decide to keep you around, I promise I will rest well tonight and will be back to full stamina again in the morning. There is so much more I’d like to do with you.”_

_“There’s only one thing I want right now,” Tony said._

_“Yeah? What’s that?”_

_“I’d like to see Gibbs do what he didn’t do to Boone. I’d like to see him drop you out here in the field.”_

_“They’re miles away. They’ll never find us.”_

_“I guess you missed the helicopter that was buzzing overhead during your last nap.”_

_“Helicopter? You’re bluffing.”_

_“They were probably searching for heat signatures out here in the middle of nowhere. Haven’t you been listening?”_

_“Listening? To what? A figment of your imagination?”_

_“I’ve been listening to footsteps coming through the brush. My guess is that they have us surrounded right about now. You have no way out, Briggs. You’re going down.”_

_Briggs smiled as he pulled out his knife. “That’s good gamesmanship on your part, Tony.”_

_“I’m not playing games. That’s more Boone’s speed.”_

_“There’s no one else out here. It’s only you and me.”_

_“Why don’t you come closer and threaten me with your knife? It will look better on the report. You know, for when Gibbs has to shoot you to save me.”_

_“Do you really want to mess with me?” asked Briggs as he stepped closer, holding his knife out toward Tony._

_Two loud pops sounded a split second before Briggs hit the ground in front of him, dropping the knife as he fell. Tony watched as Gibbs approached, his weapon still drawn and aimed at the motionless body._

_“I think you got him, Boss. And thank you.”_

_Using his own knife, Gibbs cut the ropes and ties that bound Tony as gently as he could. Ducky stepped out of the brush and covered him up with a blanket. “We’ll get you home, dear boy, and will get you checked out.”_

_“I’m fine, Ducky, just hot and thirsty. I could use a cold drink.”_

_Jimmy was at their side in a moment, offering a bottle of water to Tony. In a matter of moments, the area seemed to be swarming with local law enforcement and NCIS agents. Tony had lost sight of Gibbs for a few minutes, but saw him shove a large envelope into his jacket._

_“Get him to the hospital,” ordered Gibbs as he nodded toward Tony._

_“No way, Boss. Give me a few minutes to rest up and maybe get a shower and fresh clothes. I want to confront that bastard Boone. There is no way the Governor would give him a stay of execution now, and if he was even thinking about it, I want to be there to warn him it will only leave it open for someone else like Briggs to show up and get tips from him.”_

_“Boone’s going to fry. Nothing is going to stop that.”_

_“I want to be there.”_

Coming to the end of his ordeal in his dreams caused Tony to wake up suddenly. Sitting up quickly, he glanced around the room as if unsure of where he was. Jethro took his hand into his own to calm him.

“You’re okay, Tony. We’re home. You’re safe.”

Scooting closer, Tony leaned his head onto Jethro’s shoulder. “That was a hell of a mess out there. If I haven’t mentioned it already, I’m glad you shot that bastard. I’d hate to have had to go through court and tell what happened over and over again.”

“I know. I probably should have shot Boone when I had the chance. Then none of this would have happened.”

“It’s not your fault. What happened to me. You know that right?” asked Tony looking up into Gibbs’ eyes.

Gibbs took a drink of his beer before responding softly. “Feels like it is.”

“I’m glad we were there to see him die.”

“The Warden said he’s going to sleep better with Boone gone.”

“I will, too. He was one creepy SOB. That is for sure.” Feeling tired, Tony yawned briefly. When he caught sight of a large envelope on the coffee table, he asked, “What’s that?”

“Polaroids. They’re of you. I thought you should have say in what happens to them.”

“Those are evidence, Jethro. Withholding evidence is a crime.”

“Not if nobody knows about them. I grabbed them before anyone else had a chance to see them. Only you, Briggs and I know they ever existed and I know Briggs isn’t going to say anything. I won’t either. There is plenty of other evidence against him.”

“Won’t they ask?”

“Is it our fault if Briggs forgot to buy enough film? They have the one of you in the trunk that he left on the windshield. I left a couple others out. You bound, cut and bruised, but still dressed for the most part. I think that is more than enough.”

“Did you look through them?” Tony asked.

Jethro took another drink of beer and stared at the wall across the room. His voice was low when he responded. “I saw them.”

“You saw what he did?”

Wrapping an arm around Tony’s shoulder, Jethro pulled him close. “I should have been there. I should have stopped it from happening to you.”

“You can’t always protect me. You’re the one who tracked him down and shot him. You _saved_ me. I wish I had noticed him before he took me out. I remember walking up the trail toward the truck and then waking up out in the woods with that maniac standing over me.”

“I wish you hadn’t had to go through that.”

“If it wasn’t me, it would have been someone else. Maybe McGee. Can you imagine?”

“No.” Nodding back at the envelope, Jethro continued, “No one else needs to know about those. Ducky made his report. Minor injuries. Since you refused to go to the hospital to be checked out, there’s no other record.”

“So there is no record that I was raped?”

“Only kidnapped. It’s your story to tell. Briggs is dead and there is more than enough evidence on him without you. We have the other six bodies. It’s over. Whatever you want to put into your report is up to you.”

“What about the other reports?”

“All anyone else’s report says is that Briggs kidnapped you and held you bound until we found you.”

“And you shot him.”

“He was threatening your life.”

“And I did receive minor injuries.”

“If you need counseling or anything, that’s fine. It would be completely confidential.”

Reaching over to the coffee table, Tony picked up the envelope and opened it. Tilting it up, he allowed the photos to fall into his lap then he began picking them up one by one. Flipping through the pictures brought back all the images and trauma. His hands shook slightly as he sorted through them. “No other copies?”

“I told you, I grabbed them all before anyone else saw them. No one knows they exist, except maybe our team, but you know they’re not going to say a word.”

Tony swallowed hard. “Kate and Tim, they saw these?” 

“They haven’t seen the actual photos, just maybe saw that I grabbed the envelope. Like I said, I turned in a handful. There’s no record of anything more than that.”

Shaking his head, Tony sat still and said nothing.

Reaching over, Gibbs patted his knee. “Whatever you need to get over this, you let me know. I will be here for you.”

“Get over what?” Tony asked with a smile. “Come on. Let’s go to bed and we can forget all about this together.”

Once they were upstairs, Jethro watched as Tony got undressed. His wounds were still visible. Most had been treated and bandaged.

When Tony met his eyes, he said, “I don’t want this to change anything between us. What happened to me has nothing to do with us. I need _us_ to be the same to help me get through this.”

Jethro nodded as he slipped into his side of the bed.

“I can’t take it if you won’t hold me.”

“I don’t want to hurt you. You’ve been injured and it is going to take time to heal.”

“You do all the things like you normally do and I will let you know if anything is hurting. Deal?”

“Sure.”

Cool winds blew in through the window, causing the thin curtains to sway and dance in the moonlight. Jethro spooned up behind Tony and nuzzled his neck.

“I’m glad we have the day off tomorrow,” said Tony as he snuggled into his pillow.

“Why is that?”

“I don’t think I could face Kate and Tim so soon. I know they know, you know, what happened. What that asshole did to me.”

Using his hand, Jethro lightly stroked Tony’s arm. “It wasn’t your fault. Briggs and Boone were evil men. Neither one will ever hurt anyone else.”

“Thanks to you.” Rolling over to face Jethro, Tony sidled closer to kiss him, wrapping his arms loosely around his neck. “I want you to make love to me,” he mumbled.

“It’s too soon. You need to heal.”

“Jethro, please? I’m fine. I need this. I need you. I need to know this hasn’t changed anything between us.”

Despite his reservations, Jethro pulled Tony close, kissing him. Using one hand, he carefully explored Tony’s body, keeping the touches light. “You okay?” he asked, feeling that Tony was more tense than usual.

“Sure. It’s fine,” Tony snapped back quickly.

Nuzzling up against Tony’s ear, Jethro whispered, “You’re not ready.”

“Let’s just do it.” Opening the drawer in the nightstand, he pulled out a condom. 

Remaining quiet and still, Jethro observed Tony’s expression as he held the condom in his hand. As the moments ticked by, Tony’s memory flashed back to Briggs. 

Jethro noticed the tremble in Tony’s hand and reached to take the condom from him. Tony’s eyes grew wide and he backed off of the bed quickly.

“I’m sorry. I can’t,” he sputtered. As he rushed out of the room, he held his hand to his forehead.

“Tony?” Jethro called after him.

Making his way downstairs, Tony took a seat on the couch and leaned over to retrieve the envelope, opening it quickly and spilling the stack of Polaroids into his lap. There were more than he remembered. Each photograph chronicled a single moment of his kidnap and torture.

Tony spent a few teary moments looking through the pictures and remembering the painful details of the ordeal once more. After taking a deep breath, he shoved them all back inside the envelope. After tossing it into the fireplace, he watched the flames lick around the edges before consuming the envelope and its contents entirely.

“Feel better?” Jethro asked from the entrance of the room as the photos were turned to ashes.

“I’m glad you found me before it went any further. I don’t know if I could have handled any more. I heard the helicopter. Briggs was taking a nap and I kept praying it wouldn’t wake him up.”

“I had a gut feeling you weren’t far, but I knew we had to find you fast. I was afraid we wouldn’t get to you in time. He was further out than I thought he would be.”

“But you did find him, and me, in time. He said he was going to stash me in a house. He wanted you to worry about whether or not I was even alive.”

“I wish we had gotten there before he raped you.” Walking across the room, Jethro sat down next to Tony. “I never would have stopped looking for you. Not until I found you.”

“Or my body.”

Jethro pulled him close and kissed his temple. “You are safe now. This isn’t going to go away, but it will get better.”

“Promise?”

“All it takes is time. We have plenty of time. I will always be here for you. We will get through this together.”

Finally relaxing a little, Tony rested his head on Jethro’s shoulder as he contemplated their future. At least he felt sure they had one. Jethro was right, it would take time for him to heal, but eventually his life was going to get better again.

 

~End~  
July 6, 2013


End file.
